


It's All Ours (But Mostly Mine)

by fishkybuns



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Hero Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rhack relationship, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jack's Office obtaining the Gortys Project Beacon, Jack offers Rhys everything he's ever wanted; To rule Hyperion along side him.  Booting Jack into Helios' systems was the easy part.  But when Jack's next proposal of taking over Rhys' body is a little less appealing, Rhys does his best to convince him to reconsider his options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Continue To Serve You As Myself

**Author's Note:**

> When I was playing through Tales from the Borderlands and got to the scene where Jack wanted to take over Rhys' body, I couldn't believe there wasn't an option to offer an alternative. They all just lead to the same anger induced scene. Well eff that, I say! Here's my take on it. There's a bit of plot build up until we get to the good ol' man on man lovin', but I hope you enjoy the story I write to get to that point and beyond!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rhys was stunned at what the holograms of Handsome Jack had just proposed to him. Becoming one with him was definitely an interesting concept, but at the guarunteed loss of his own life...Not only did it frighten him, it made no sense. It made no sense to go about it that way. They could rule together, that's what Rhys wanted. It didn't have to be like this. He had to think quickly as Jack continued rambling encouraging words about his proposition.

 

"J-Jack. Handsome Jack, baby." Rhys interupted him gently, doing his best to hide his fears and anxieties in the face of the several blue tinted holograms that all seemd to be closing in on him as they waited for an answer. He tried to sound confident, in hopes that his proposal would be accepted.

 

The holograms' smirks turned into slight frowns, the eye brows flickering and glitching into an aggrivated expression at the pale man before him, but Jack remained silent, waiting for the man to continue.

 

Rhys maintained his composure as best he could, surprising himself how fluently he spoke.

 

"The smartest most handsome man in Helios, no, obviously the entire universe, am I right?" he broke for a small chuckle, waving his hands casually as he spoke. "There's no need to be so drarastic in our choices right now. I mean, sure, you could shove that robot into my body, flip the switch and take over my existance with that perfect physic of yours, but why? I've had your back since the beginning, Jack. I've continually had your back. And quite honestly, I'd really like to continue having your back. Me being dead and all, well, that would put a little damper on all that."

 

The Holograms flickered, raising their heads up with a slight sneer, but still thoughtful. "Are you denying me, Rhysie? You've been such a good little boy up til now, always saying yes to my demands. I don't see why now... _now_ you're trying to piss me off, after all I've done for you." Several pairs of arms all crossed over their chests in unison, all eyes glaring down at the man.

 

"You've got me wrong, Jack!" Rhys quickly chimed in, still maintaining his confident facade. “Even with this new title of _President_ , you know as well as I do who's in charge. It's you, big guy!" He barked enthusiastically, spinning on the heel of his boot, turning his back to the robotic skeleton and facing the larger of the holograms, pointing finger guns at the blue figure with a sly wink.

 

Before Jack could counter, Rhys quickly continued his spiel. "You can't deny we have something special going on here, Jack. A connection. You said it yourself; You've never had someone you could depend on like me. I'm not just a boot licker here, you know? I'm in it to win it _with_ you." Rhys observed the large blue eyes looking down just for a moment before meeting his gaze once again.

 

The blue-faced hologram's expression remained unchanged, juttering slightly in the low lighting of the magnificent room. Moments of silence passed and Rhys felt as if Jack's giant hologram was just going to reach out and crush him in his huge hands.

 

"Go on. Finish your little thought, pumpkin. I'll humor you." Jack's tone was flat.

 

Rhys cleared his throat and stared into the face of the oversized hologram that rested in the window, a visible but forced smirk on his thin lips.

 

"It's just any body would do, right? It doesn't need to be mine. Like you said earlier, you can shove one of those skeletons into anyone and poof, boot up your AI. Instant Handsome Jack. I know you've been used to being inside of my head, and you've gotten quite comfortable in there I'm sure. But c'mon, Handsome Jack. Let me...let me _continue_ to serve you as myself." The last sentence came out a little more desperate than Rhys had intended, but his expression never faltered, eyes remaining locked upon Jack's.

 

The giant hologram continued to stare down at the amber haired man who stood in the midst of his office. His eye brows raised thoughtfully as he pursed his lips together. He was clearly thinking, mulling over the words that Rhys had just spoken to him. Rhys began to hold his breath, knowing that this was the moment of truth. He had given it his all to convince Jack without begging and crying for him not to kill him, knowing how Jack would respond to that sort of reaction.

 

"And tell me, Rhysie..." Jack's tone was low and he spoke slowly, not really putting Rhys at ease. "Who would you suggest in your place? I wanted you because you're perfect. _We're_ perfect. _Together_. This isn't just going to be some AI Handsome Jack robot. This one...The first one...Is going to be _me_. I'm not just going to shove my brain into any body with a pulse, cupcake."

 

"A body double." Rhys said the words instantly, leaving no pause between the two men. "And not one of the Pleasure Palace body doubles of yours, the ones who just use a skin tech, no. The best damn body double you've got." Rhys grinned, angling his chin down to his chest as he folded his arms, never breaking eye contact with the hologram. "The real one. _The original_."

 

The holograms mouth opened just slightly in surprise, his expression softening as he processed the information before speaking.

 

"You know... You may be on to something there, Rhys. I hadn't considered that. I wouldn't even have to use a skin tech..." his words trailed off as he paced gracefully from side to side, stroking his chin as he did.

 

Suddenly the giant hologram clapped his hands and turned excitedly to Rhys, causing the younger man to jump slightly.

 

"Alright! Let's get this shindig going, kiddo!"


	2. No Regrets.  Well, maybe a few.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that dying by having a robot shoved inside of his body is over, Rhys sets out to obtain Gortys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot chapter. Next chapter will have some of that sweet sweet (and sometimes not so sweet) Rhack love.

Rhys felt like he had just been slapped in the face by the most perfectly beautiful angel. It took all he had not to leap into the air, click his heels together and shout " _Goody_!" Handsome Jack was not an easy man to convince once his mind was set on something. In fact, he was notorious for never changing his mind based on the whims and wishes of others. The pale amber haired man almost couldn't believe he was able to do it himself, but felt all warm inside nonetheless. It felt good to know that Jack actually did consider him something other than an asset he could use to make his way back in to power.

 

That was something that had worried Rhys deep in the back of his mind ever since he and the AI had began to get chummy with one another. But he desperately wanted to believe that Jack thought something of him. Jack's natural charms and wits sometimes made it difficult to decipher between lies and truth. And now Rhys couldn't be happier that he had put his trust and faith in Jack completely. Sure, he was a bit scary at times. But he was also strangely genuine. Charming. Handsome... _so_ handsome.

 

Rhys shook himself from those thoughts. Now was not the time to be a fanboy. There was a task at hand, and part of that task was making sure Jack didn't change his mind.

 

The hologram suddenly laughed whole heartedly, sitting back on an imaginary chair. One eye brow was cocked as he returned his attention to Rhys. "It's good to see you're not all body, kiddo. There's some brains underneath all that perfect hair, huh?" he chuckled to himself. "I thought I was the only one who could look this handsome and _still_ be this smart."

 

Rhys beamed at the praise, clutching Gortys' beacon in his hands, jumping in surprise as he looked down at it. "Oh, oh shit!" he suddenly exclaimed. In all the excitement of promotions and being on the shortest lived death row he had forgotten all about Fiona and the others.

 

Jack cocked his head quizzically at Rhys' reaction. He easily put two and two together. "Oh, that's right. Our key to the vault. They're still waiting for us--I mean you, to return with the upgrade for that little robot."

 

Rhys regained himself, beaming up at the hologram. "Listen, Jack. If you can stand being in Helios for a little while longer, I've got a plan." the young man spoke, rolling the beacon in his flesh hand.

 

Lips peeled back over perfectly straight blue teeth. "Show me what you can do, Rhysie-Baby. And remember, try to impress me. I'll be watching..." His voice was thick and heavy. It sounded almost seductive and sent a strange chill down Rhys' spine, which he did his best to suppress.

 

Jack had been inside of Rhys' head for long enough to know that Rhys didn't particularly care for the pair of Pandoran sisters, nor the ruffian gang of mercs that followed. And now, on home turf and with the Handsome Jack on his side, Rhys knew he could do anything. And he relished in it.

 

"I'm going to climb down the trap door. They're waiting down there. Can you halt the...you know, crazy pointy death machine?"

 

Jack snapped his fingers, the trap door sliding open. "Are you already underestimating what I can do, kiddo?" Jack's words were scary, but his tone was teasing.

 

Rhys grinned at him as his long legs carried him to the small opening in the floor. "Of course not, Boss." he said with a wink, pocketing the beacon before carefully lowering himself into the hole, gingerly getting his footing on the inverted ladder steps before climbing down.

 

"Make daddy proud, kitten!" Jack's encouraging words and laughter boomed through the office as Rhys descended down the ladder.

 

 _This is the right choice_. Rhys reminded himself that as he cautiously climbed downward.

 

_They were never on your side. You have to do this. For yourself. For Hyperion. ...For Jack._

 

He less than gracefully hopped down from the bottom of the ladder, which was several feet from the ground, losing his footing and falling onto his ass with a thud. He winced sharply, and quickly palmed the beacon through his pocket in a slight panic to make sure it was still intact. He sighed lowly to himself and forced himself to his feet.

 

"Don't worry there, Rhysie-baby. ATLAS may be a dead company because, let's face it, they all sucked big time, but they wouldn't make something so important _flimsy_." Jack's voice was coming from the ECHO communicator in his ear. Rhys smiled to himself, but didn't respond, not wanting Fiona and Gortys to over hear him.

 

 _Fiona and Gortys_. Where the hell were they? Rhys quickly glanced around. They were supposed to be right here to meet him.

 

"Uh, guys?" he called out, taking a few steps forward and rounding a sharp corner. It was then he saw Yvette and two armor clad soldiers. He jumped a little, cursing inwardly hoping they hadn't noticed. And it seemed that they hadn't, as their attention was focused on a particular holding cell.

 

The clicking of Rhys' boot heels caused the trio to look to his direction though. The dark skinned woman widened upon seeing the fair skinned man's face, her eyes settling on his heterochromatic eyes.

 

"Rhys..." she breathed out.

 

"Tut tut tut," Rhys tisked slyly, wagging his flesh finger condescendingly as he closed the gap between them with long strides. "That's _President_ Rhys, sweetheart."

 

Handsome Jack snorted in Rhys' ear. "Nice." The man's praise brought a half smile to Rhys' thin lips.

 

The trendy looking woman stammered and quickly attempted to gather herself in the face of her once friend, Rhys. President Rhys. Although she was unaware that he was the one who assaulted her in Hugo's office still, the man had an aura about him now that was sending jolts of anxiety through her body.

 

Rhys stuck his nose in the air, eyes narrowing at his traitorous friend, arms crossing over his chest confidently. "Say it."

 

"P-president Rhys." she corrected herself.

 

A laugh bellowed through Rhys' ECHO. "Oh man, what're you gonna do? To the bitch who sold you out, huh? C'mon, c'mon rip her throat out of something." Jack chuckled the words, sounding almost too amused.

 

Rhys thought before he acted however. He still needed Gortys to trust him, and for a short time he also needed the sisters' trust. "All in good time..." he mumbled seemingly to himself.

 

"Yvette, you're fired. Oh, and you're also under arrest. For treason." he said, a smirk twitching across his lips. "Guards, lock her up in one of the cells."

 

"Treason!" Jack guffawed the word in Rhys' ear. "You weren't even president then. But whatever, whatever. You do you, cupcake."

 

The two guards hesitated, unsure of what course of action to take. Before the announcement made by Handsome Jack's, which was strange and abrupt enough on it's own, they had never heard of Rhys before that moment, much less had any idea of what the new President even looked like.

 

It didn't take Jack long to intervene. His voice booming over the PA system within the prison blocks walls.

 

"Aaaaattention, Hyperion Personal." his sing song voice filled the small area. "Just a friendly little reminder that the penalty for disobeying the President of Hyperion's orders an offense that is punishable by _death_. Have a nice day." He signed off, mimicking the tone of the usual woman who made announcements throughout Helios.

 

Yvette was quickly detained by the two large men, each taking a hold of one of her arms. She struggled and demanded to be released in vain as she was roughly chucked into an empty holding cell. One guard slammed his first on a large button on the wall, a force field instantly rising in the doorway.

 

"Rhys! Rhys what the fuck are you doing!? Let me out of here! I've been trying to help you this whole time! RHYS!"

 

A snarl crept up Rhys lips as he turned his head from the shouting woman, her lies filling his throat with bile, his chest with rage. "Activate the sound proof barrier too, will you?"

 

"Yes, sir." the guard uttered obediently, punching in a short code onto a keypad, suddenly rendering the screaming woman silent.

 

Rhys waved his hand lazily towards the two guards. "You're dismissed." he spoke simply, his eyes focused towards the cell containing the two confused looking sisters and the naive smiling robot.

 

No one spoke a word until the doors leading out of the Prison block could be heard sliding closed as the two guards took their leave. A light hearted grin crossed Rhys' face as he pulled the beacon from his pocket, waving it playfully at the imprisoned trio. "Got it!" he said, voice full of warmth and charm.

 

"My beacon!" Gortys sang.

The sisters were instantly put at ease, both sighing out, happy to see Rhys' demeanor changing from the horrifying one it just was. Now he just seemed like Rhys again, and not a terrifying Hyperion President that just stood before them.

 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sasha was the first of the sisters to speak. "Get us out of here and we can head back to the ship!" she said excitedly and insistantly.

 

Fiona was still unsure though. "...What were all of those announcements about?" she asked with a lifted brow. "That was Handsome Jack's voice. But...he's dead. And all that talk about you being the President suddenly?" She had good reason to be unsure. Rhys had never breathed a word about Handsome Jack being in his head. To her it had just been Rhys making every decision, and quite honestly the thought of Handsome Jack being somehow _with_ Rhys wasn't even a possibility she could have fathomed.

 

Rhys quickly shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping him. "I hacked into the Hyperion's data base and accessed hundreds of Handsome Jack's old ECHO recordings. After I had that at my disposal, I could have him say whatever I wanted!" he proclaimed proudly.

 

Another laugh rang through the ECHO in his ear. "Ah, man. That's good. No, I mean it. That is _good_. Hell, I believe you and I know exactly what happened! Too good..." the voice trailed off in a small chuckle.

 

"But how could you do the second announcement? You didn't even move and Handsome Jack's voice..." Fiona continued, still clinging to her doubts and suspicions, confused at what she just witnessed.

 

Rhys grinned and pointed at his ECHO eye. "It's all right here, ladies."

 

The two girls glanced at eachother, Sasha urging her sister with a small smile and a nod.

 

"Well, great. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get moving! August and everyone is waiting for us at the port." Sasha beamed.

 

Before Rhys could respond to the girls, Jack was talking in his ear again. "The port, eh? Don't worry about them, I'm on it. Take care of those two, would you?" Rhys' expression faltered for a moment. He looked down at the girls and the tiny robot, who noticed the sudden change in his demeanor.

 

He cleared his throat and touched his ear for a moment, before bringing his hands back down. "Uh. Um. Excuse me for a minute." he said, his gaze on the floor before scurrying back down the hall and around the corner, ignoring the confused calls from behind him..

 

"What's the problem, Rhysie?" Jack's voice was in his ear.

 

"Jack," Rhys said lowly, pressing his ECHO deeper into his ear. "Look, I can't just kill them. Gortys wouldn't cooperate if I did. She's...sensitive. She doesn't like violence. We _need_ her on our side." This was part true. But as much as he wasn't fond of the sisters, he didn't particually want to murder them if it wasn't necessary.

 

"Alright, Pumpkin. You figure it out." Jack sounded slightly dissapointed at the lack of violence. But it did make sense to him, given the situation. "I'm still taking down your other buddies though."

 

"Fine, fine. The important thing is that it isn't done in front of Gortys. Look, I gotta get back before it seems too suspicious. I got this." he reassured Handsome Jack, quickly making his way back to the cell holding the three.

 

The two sisters were whipsering frantically to eachother, quieting down as Rhys approuched, their gazes both meeting him in unison. Something was wrong, and they knew it. Gortys, naive as ever didn't pick up on any of the tension.

 

"Welcome back, Rhys!" she sang, tiny arms raising.

 

Rhys couldn't help but smile down at her. She was really cute, for a stupid little robot. "Thank you, Gortys."

 

"Look!" Fiona barked. "Just what the hell is going on here? We're not _stupid_ , Rhys. You're acting weird. Now just out with it!"

 

Rhys narrowed his eyes, his stare traveling to Fiona, who's expression remained stern. He was sick of being disrespected. Especially by Pandoran scum. However he remained calm, for the sake of what he needed to accomplish.

 

He knew he had made a mistake though, running away to talk things over with Handsome Jack. It was suspicious and stupid, and now he regretted it. He would have to take a new approach to this.

 

"Gortys," he began, returning his attention to the small robot, who perked to attention at the sound of her name. "I've got some good news."

 

"Oh? What is it, Rhys?" her sweet tiny voice was like honey to everyone around her.

 

"Vallory and her gang aren't going to try to hurt anyone anymore. Isn't that great?" he kept his voice soft and kneeled down to be eye level with the small robot through the prison cell's force field.

 

"That's great news! I'm so happy!" Gortys sang, her voice full of trust.

 

"What the hell are you talking about, Rhys!?" Sasha demanded. Rhys ignored her and continued speaking to the tiny robot.

 

"But now if you don't want anything bad to happen to Fiona and Sasha, I need you to come with me, okay?"

 

"What!?" Fiona barked suddenly. Again, Rhys paid the sisters no mind.

 

Gortys shank down slightly, eyes emoting sadness. "I don't understand..." she spoke dejectedly. Looking over at the two women in the cell with her.

 

"Don't listen to him, Gortys!" Sasha yelled. "What the _hell_ , Rhys!?"

 

All of his attention was on Gortys. "Gortys, sweetie. I can't protect them if you don't come with me, okay? If you do I promise nothing bad will happen to them."

 

Fiona slammed her fists on the barely visible wall that trapped them in the small cell. "You fucking _traitor_! Protect us from what? From _you_!?"Her voice was shrill, eyes wide and boiling over with anger.

 

As if on cue, a huge booming voice roared through the cell block.

 

"FROM _ME!_ "

 

Jack's form appeared on the force field wall suddenly with the words, blue hateful eyes filling the entire space teeth bared like a rabid skag, sending the girls flying back and crying out from the utter shock onto the floor. Even Rhys jumped and gasped, clearly not expecting any assistance from his counterpart.

 

"Alright, that's enough, cupcake. You're doing a bang up job and all, but we gotta get this ball rollin', mmkay?" The flip in Jack's mood made Rhys sure the man wasn't only psychotic, but bipolar as well. "Chit chat time is over, ladies. We're taking the Gortys Project and if you're lucky you won't die and rot in this cell. I mean, I mean," Jack began chuckling. "If I had my way, you'd be dead, like, yesterday. But Rhys has graciously decided to spare your lives. ... _For now_."

 

A small portion of the electronic wall from the corner dissipated, just big enough for Gortys to fit though. "Out. Now." Jack ordered sternly.

 

Ever obedient, Gortys sadly walked through the hole made for her, despite the protests from the pair of sisters, eyes weakly looking up at Rhys. The hole quicky closed behind as she made her leave, giving the girls no chance to react and try to escape as well. Not that Jack was worried they would, they were both sitting with their backs at the far wall of the cell, clinging to eachother out of pure terror.

 

Rhys leaned down and gently patted Gortys. "It'll be alright. Just listen to me and I--Jack won't hurt the girls, okay?" Rhys felt his stomach sink just a little, feeling no better than Vallory at this point. But it had to be done. This was the right choice. This was his destiny. To be somebody. To be with Handsome Jack. It was clear to him, even if there was a small sting of sadness and guilt tugging at his gut. He just swallowed it down and ignored it.

 

The girls caught his attention from the side of Rhys' eye. They were both screaming. At least he figured they were screaming. Handsome Jack had apparently silenced their cell, so he was unable to hear anything they were saying. He figured it was best that way, and returned his attention to the small robot.

 

"Okay, Rhys... As long as you promise..." Gortys sunk down some, eyes emoting sadness.

 

"Don't worry," he assured her gingerly, running a few fingers over what he assumed would equate to the top of her head, had she had human anatomy.

 

Jack's form dispersed from the force field door, his face appearing on a monitor that swung out from the wall in front of Rhys. "Alright, Kitten. Enough of this sappy shit. It's time to get me in my body."

 

Rhys stood up straight, staring into Jack's eyes with a newly found confidence and feeling his previous worries melt away from him with his hero's gaze, grinning and giving Jack a nod. "I can't wait."


	3. I'm Back, Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Timothy... D:

Rhys sat comfortably in the large golden thrown that was Handsome Jack's chair, caressing the arms slowly, eyeing over every crevice and groove of the solid piece of furniture. A half smile seemed to be permanently plastered across his thin lips. He sighed out softly through his nose and practically nuzzled the back of the head rest, closing his eyes and cooing softly with complete content.

 

Jack's figure appeared on a monitor in front of him, lowering from the ceiling. His expression almost that of disgust.

 

"Uh. Enjoying my...chair there...kiddo...?"

 

Rhys opened his eyes and sat forward with a start, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks from the slight embarrassment as he coughed.

 

"Just uh, just enjoying it while I can. I mean, in a few hours it's all yours again. Just wanted to...feel like the president for a little longer." Rhys spoke honestly, now twiddling his fingers awkwardly from being caught.

 

Jack just laughed. "Okay. Well, if that's what you think Presidents of multi-billion dollar companies do all day, then it's for the best that I take over again, princess."

 

Rhys leaned back in the large chair, beaming up at Jack and changing the subject. Nothing could ruin today for him. Not even being caught molesting an armchair. "He'll be here soon, you know? He's already on a flight from Opportunity. Man..." A small laugh escaped his throat, shaking his head gently.

 

"Oh trust me, I'm aware. All I'm doing right now is tracking their ship. That's why I didn't immediately notice your little love fest with my chair." Jack replied, crossing his arms, seemingly staring into space. But Rhys knew he was staring into a sea of zeroes and ones, processing an overwhelming amount of data.

 

Rhys just chuckled a little at the comment. He could tell Jack was excited, even though he was doing his best to keep his cool composure.

 

"Looks like they're gonna be landing in about another hour. Take into account of getting him to the labs and how long the procedure should take, I should be regaining my rightful place as king at about 12:30. Lunch time. Which is like perfect, right? I haven't eaten in like...I don't even... Years. Let's just say years. Hey, do me a solid, cupcake, and call down to the kitchen. Have them set us up a fucking feast!"

 

 _Jack sure did like to hear himself talk_ , Rhys thought to himself, hiding his amusement.

 

"Caaan do, Jack!" Rhys sang out happily, already fingering the ECHO on the large bulky desk. "You wanting to throw some kind of party for everyone in Helios?"

 

"What? No." Jack scoffed. "I meant a feast just for the two of us. Thought that would have been obvious." Jack's condescending yet amused voice echoed through the large room. "I don't want my first meal back to be with a bunch of babbling idiots."

 

Rhys felt his ego swell a little with the weird backwards compliment. "Oh yeah. Hah. Obviously." He uttered, trying to save face while he rang the manager of Helios' most prestigious restaurant.

 

"Yes, mister president?" A deep woman's voice answered.

 

"Good morning, Bev. As you know today is the great rebirth of Handsome Jack, and we'd like an amazing feast prepared for the two of us in celebration. One o'clock sharp, please." He spoke fluidly to the woman on the other end, his voice as light and charming as ever. He didn't even have to force it, he was in the best mood of his life.

 

"Tell her I want it served in my living quarters!" Jack interrupted loudly.

 

"To be served in Handsome Jack's living quarters." Rhys added, even though he knew that the woman could hear the booming voice on her own through the ECHO.

 

"Of course, mister president! We'll have nothing but the best delivered and prepared right on time."

 

"Thank you, Bev." Rhys signed off cheerily as he pressed the ECHO off.

 

"Well just listen to you, pumpkin. I tell you, if this second in command thing doesn't work out for you, you'll make me a lovely little secretary." Jack sneered mockingly.

 

Rhys couldn't help but pout softly at Jack's words, but he had no witty comeback. He simply sighed instead and did his best to ignore Jack for the moment, pulling up his Hyperion messages on his robotic hand and scrolling through his inbox, not actually reading any of the words.

 

Jack just smirked down at his reaction, feeling good about asserting his dominance upon the younger man. Sure, he promised the fair skinned man he could rule along side him as second in command, but they both knew who would absolutely be running the show. And it didn't hurt to keep Rhys in his place every know and then. That and it was god damned hilarious.

 

Jack suddenly turned his head, processing information.

 

"Alright, sweetheart. Lab is setting up now. I'm popping down there to oversee the operation. You gonna come watch the show?"

 

Rhys felt his stomach turn and he cringed. "Jack, as much as I'd _love_ to watch a man have a robot stuffed forcefully into his body, I think I'll pass. I'll just meet you in your living quaters...If that's alright with you." Rhys asked the last sentence softly, wanting to acquire permission so to not upset Jack.

 

Jack appeared to be unwavered by the request. "Yeah, I seem to recall you not having the strongest stomach. We'll work on that though." Jack said, casually waving a hand at Rhys. "I've updated your clearance to allow you into my living quarters. And this is our first date, kitten. Black tie." He finished with a wink before flickering from the monitor and disappearing.

 

Rhys swallowed hard. Jack was such a flirt that it could be overwhelming. When someone that charismatic and handsome winks at you, you can't help but let yourself go to pieces.

 

He shook the shivers and thoughts from his head and checked his ECHO eye for the time. He had a several hours still and no formal attire in his possession on Helios, so he figured he better do some shopping before Jack's rebirth.

 

*****

 

"I. Look. _Incredible_." Rhys assertively said to a room of no one, posing in front of an ornate full length mirror that adorned the incredibly decorated room that was Handsome Jack's entry room. He gently touched the pads of his flesh fingerss to his tie, straightening and smoothing it out, striking a few more poses to properly admire his new expensive clothing. A smirk crept across his lips and he turned around, peeking over his shoulder at his ass in perfectly tailored pinstriped trousers with a whistle.

 

"If the face wasn't enough, this ass would _save_ it." he mused to himself smugly.

 

He was pulled from his smugness and admiration of himself by a sudden incoming call in his personal ECHO communicator. He felt his heart jump and used his ECHO eye to see the time. It was still too early for Jack, he thought, Unless the scientists were able to finish earlier than estimated. Clearing his throat abruptly, he brought his flesh hand to his ear, pressing the device softly.

 

"Mister President," the voice started. He felt his body deflate and sighed more loudly than he had intended. It was just the caterer. "Requesting entry clearence to the Presidential kitchen."

 

"Of course..." he mumbled, feeling a little disappointed it wasn't Jack. He used his robot hand quickly with fluid like movements, navigating through a few holographic screens and buttons before hearing a "Thank you, Sir" signing off in his ear.

 

He slumped slightly, running a few fingers through his hair thoughtlessly. "Shit, no." He mumbled to himself harshly, readdressing the mirror and putting his hair perfectly back into place with both hands. He wanted to look like some sort of a divine vision when Jack first laid eyes on him. Not a hair or fabric out of place. Practically radiaiting supremacy, with just a touch of sensuality.

 

God. He was so nervous. And he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to wander around Jack's living quarters without permission, taking his own personal tour. He didn't want to sit down from fear of disheveling his suit and breaking the perfect first impression he was so hoping for. All he was doing now was waiting and checking the time every other minute for what seemed like forever. He felt like a weird stalker, literally just standing Jack's home waiting for him to return four hours. He eventually willed himself to relax, and picked up a coding manual he had found on a shelf in Jack's foyer, thumbing through it as patiently as he could for the remaining time.

 

*****

 

He gave up on staring at words in a book, not being able to process them anyway from his restlessness and anxieties. Jack told him 12:30 the procedure should be complete. That was five minutes ago. He didn't expect Jack to just teleport to him (since he couldn't anymore), and he wasn't even sure if Jack would call him on his ECHO communicator anyway. He imagined Jack using his newfound body to strangle someone from the unadulterared excitement that would be coursing through him, and possibly after that finding a mirror and admire himself for a prolonged period of time-just like Rhys had been doing. Or maybe he was walking straight to him living quarters as he waited. He had no way of knowing.

 

He thought about ECHOing down to the lab to check on the progress, but decided against it as he started pacing impatiently. He didn't want to interupt the scientists and assistants doing the important and delicate procedure incase it was taking longer than previously expected, and not wanting to appear too eager incase Jack was already up and about.

 

A sudden noise snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

The front door sliding open.

 

A wave of sensations that Rhys didn't even know he could experience began to rise up his thighs to his torso and straight to his brain, experiencing feeling both extremely hot and cold all at the same time as he slowly turned to face the opening door. Everything for those next few moments seemed to be moving in slow motion.

 

There he was.  Clad in the most amazing fitted tuxedo Rhys had ever laid eyes on. Strutting in with long powerful strides, owning the entire atmosphere around him with his thick and heavy presence. Handsome Jack. The Handsome Jack. Not some blue tinted transparent Hologram. It was really him. Rhys had known that this moment was coming, but he couldn't have possibly prepared himself for it, despite how ready he thought he was. Rhys' physically lurched as he gasped, the breath catching in his throat and sticking there. It was almost like getting punched in the gut, but in the best possible way. No one had ever left the young man literally breathless before.

 

He was... _perfect_.

 

And the older man knew it. Jack's expression said it all. Cocky, elated, eyes narrowed just slightly from the adrenaline that was coursing through his entire being that positively radiated from him as he practically floated through the living space. His gaze caught Rhys and held it firmly, a deep almost dark smirk etched across his lips, continuing forward powerfully towards the man who stood completely frozen, gawking.

 

"I'm back, baby!" His voice was deep and loud and determined, opening his arms out to present himself dramatically, perfectly white teeth on display.

 

It was all Rhys could do not to just fall forward into those arms. He finally remembered to breathe, and took in an audible breath, not even being able to care about how stupid he looked as his eyes never left Handsome Jack's. This wasn't just his first time seeing Handsome Jack in his new body. This was his first time seeing Handsome Jack in person. Period. None of the posters that hung in his room and office could compare. None of the billboards and advertisements, not even the hologram that had been stalking him all this time could have prepared him for being face to face with the actual Handsome Jack.

 

Jack's smirk never faltered and he put his hands on his hips, leaning in teasingly towards Rhys with a sneer. "Oh my god, princess. Just look at you! You can't even speak, how cute is that? Are you breathing? C'mon, breathe." he said, poking a finger a little too roughly into Rhys' gut with a snide chortle.

 

"Gah! I--I'm breathing, I'm breathing okay!" Rhys started from the sudden prodding. _So much for first impressions_ , Rhys thought inwardly, knowing he'd just made an absolute fool of himself.

 

Jack didn't seem to mind one bit though. He was far too pleased with everything, and honestly down right amused at his counterpart. It was then he took a closer look at the fair skinned man who stood before him. His eyes noticeably dropping down, taking in all of him, before returning to the shooken man's gaze.

 

"Huh. You," Jack stuttered just slightly, his cocky expression barely dropping as he was good at keeping his composure. For the most part. "You always been this, I dunno, _hot_ , kiddo?" His voice was amused still, but slightly breathy as newly born thoughts of Rhys began crossing his mind.

 

Rhys tensed up, mouth stupidily agape. He felt a heat rising in his cheeks and ears, burning a soft red color.

 

"I mean, uh." Jack cleared his throught, regaining the small poise he had just lost. "You clean up shockingly well. Good taste too, I dig the get up." He winked, maintaining dominace of the situation and lightly brushed past Rhys, their shoulders touching just slightly as he did.

 

"Let's eat!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, marching his way towards the dining area of his quarters. Rhys was quick to follow behind the man obediently, trying to match his quick pace.

 

*****

 

Rhys was able get himself back under control as they seated themselves to dinner. Although he did have to admit, the red wine that was immediately served to them helped that right along, leaving a nice warm feeling in his belly. He just smiled coyly and sat back while Jack commanded the room and all the attention, speaking and moving within his chair with dramatics, raising his wine glass and toasting to his own name several times over, each man drinking heavily from their glass each time.

 

It was all so surreal to Rhys. Even though he wasn't feeling like he had any power in this new duo, he was happy to just be along for the ride for now. He felt at home. As if this was where he had always belonged. Raising his glass to his lips to drink again as Jack shamelessly bellowed out another toast in honor of himself. Rhys finished off the glass, which was his second already, and only soup and appetizers had been served.

 

The glass was refilled right away by a silent waiter who stood by.

 

"And hell, let's drink to you too, Rhysie-baby! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you shoving some random crap you found into the side of your head!" Jack's voice thundered out enthusiastically as he raised his glass yet again before taking a healthy mouthful and downing it.

 

Rhys' eyes were becoming a bit droopy, but he raised his glass high keeping Jack's gaze within his own as he took one more confident sip along with his boss. He wasn't usually much of a drinker, and it was apparent that Handsome Jack was when the right mood hit him. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh after swallowing it down, feeling a slight head rush from the alcohol.

 

Two smartly dressed waiters slid silently and gracefully through the room, removing the empty dishes from the table, while two others placed a plate in front of each man. Rhys couldn't help but think they all looked like they were dancing.

 

Jack was instantly digging in to the entree, cutting the thick steak with his fork and knife with impeccable table manners. "You know, for as ugly as skags are, if you know how to cook them right, they have the best meat I have ever tasted." Jack said lowly, seemingly to himself as he popped a piece of tender meat into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. A large satisfied hum erupted from him. "Oh yeah. Oh _yeah_. This is the stuff right here." he chortled, swallowing the bite down, the adam's apple on his throat bobbing.

 

Rhys cut a small piece of his steak after Jack had eaten his first bite and brought it to his lips. It smelled wonderful. Like herbs and butter and sweet meat. He chewed it slowly and savored it. "Oh my _god_ ," he uttered around the steak in his mouth, staring up at the ceiling as his eyes fluttered closed. It was easily the best thing he'd ever tasted.

 

After savoring the bite for far too long he swallowed, Rhys reached for his wine, stopping short when he noticed Jack. Who was just looking at him. No, not looking. Jack was ogling him from across the long dining table. Jack's eyes were partially slitted and serious. Something dark flickering within them that made Rhys feel almost frightened. Frightened and anxious. But he'd be lying if he said there wasn't a hint of curious excitement from the glare as well. If there was one thing Jack lacked, it was subtlety.

 

"Let's skip to dessert..." Jack sneered suddenly, placing his napkin gingerly over his plate that was still full of decadent food. He snapped his fingers and gestured lazily to his plate. Servers quickly reacted and removed the plates from in front of both men before exiting through the back door into the kitchen, leaving them to their selves.

 

For a split second Rhys was sad about wasting this delicious food, watching it go. But that quickly faded when both pairs of heterochromatic eyes met, boring into each others'.

 

"You know," Jack spoke, his voice low, dripping with a seductive venom. "It's funny how I never noticed how... _sexy_ you are until now. Maybe I just couldn't tell without an actual body."

 

Rhys gulped. This had to be a dream. A beautiful dream he didn't wish to wake from. Jack; Handsome Jack...THE Handsome Jack, calling _him_ sexy. Hell, even in Rhys' dreams this wouldn't happen. Rhys just stared at Jack dumbly, lips pursed tightly together. A small part of him worried this was some sort of test that he was destined to fail.

 

"Come here, kitten." Jack's words oozed from his lips with an almost condescending accent, beckoning Rhys with his husky voice and smoldering mismatched eyes.

 

 _Was this really happening?_ The slender man thought as he obediently planted his feet against the wooden floor beneath him and pushed, chair legs scratching and groaning as they slid backwards before standing. He blinked and swallowed hard, feeling his face that was already pinkened from alcohol become burning hot. Even if this were a test, the best answer to Rhys was to obey. He looked to Jack, who looked on patiently as Rhys started walking aside the long length of the dining table. The masked man lifted his chin, a toothy smug grin creeping slowly over his mouth, causing Rhys to bite his lower lip in response. No one could say no to Jack.

 

Jack gracefully pushed his chair back in one swift motion, exposing his lap as Rhys approached. He teasingly patted his thigh a couple of times, inviting the young man to sit.

 

Rhys felt his breath hitch in his throat as he complied, gently lowering himself across the powerful man's lap, gingerly resting his robotic hand upon a broad shoulder to steady himself. He relished in the warmth of the older man, having to remind himself to breathe properly. Jack's hands were quick to rise, firmy upon Rhys' svelte torso. One simply resting upon the auburn haired man's slender waist, the other wandering up his chest, hooking in the crook of his tie and loosening and pulling the knot until it remained a loose strip of cloth around his collar. Rhys felt Jack's nose press against his neck, urging him closer, his hot breath pouring down his skin. He crooned his neck obediently, allowing Jack the access he desired, an involuntary moan sneaking from his throat at the touch of Jack's lips lightly brushing against the bared skin.

 

"Ah--god, Jack..." Rhys' words were nothing more than a pitiful whimper, his excitement overwhelming his senses.

 

Jack's lips crept from the neck to the milky skinned man's freshly shaven jaw line, tasting it hotly with a wet tongue. Rhys closed his eyes tightly, lost in the pure feeling of heaven, his body relaxing and sinking against the president.

 

"I am _so_ glad I didn't kill you, Rhys..." his voice huffed lowly against the flesh before sinking his perfect teeth into the throat, sucking firmly. He was met with a euphoric moan as he ground his hips upward into the younger man's backside.

 

"F--fuck..." was the only word Rhys could muster. No thoughts were going through his head, he merely felt. Felt everything, living in the moment. His hero, soon to be lover's skilled hands danced across his torso before urging the daper blazer down his shoulders, letting it shrug down his shoulders. Jack's movements were becoming more heated, mouth finding more spots on Rhys' throat to abuse with devious bites and sucks that left lovely purple bruises in his path. Suddenly Rhys felt himself being lifted and dropped onto the table with a grunt, empty glasses going flying as Jack's arm swept the area to clear it.

 

Jack easily settled himself between Rhys' legs from his standing position, not so gently urging the fair skinned man down to lay back on the table. Hands were pulling at the young man's belt, quickly unclasping it, along with the fasten and zipper on his trousers. Jack briskly tugged them downward along with his Hyperion-brand yellow boxers, maneuvering Rhys' legs, impatiently pulling off boots so he could remove the unwanted fabric, tossing them all to the side carelessly, only leaving behind busily decorated socks. Rhys' erection sprang upwards towards his shirted stomach, a bead of moist pre-cum glistening in the slit. With one swift jerking motion, Handsome Jack ripped Rhys' shirt open, expensive buttons popping off and flying every which way. Rhys gasped loudly from the sudden act before feeling Jack slither a hand up his now exposed torso to his bruised neck, gripping firmly. He swallowed hard underneath Jack's hand as the large man loomed over him.

 

Jack's expression was almost cold, yet his eyes burned with desire as he stared down at the man he had pinned to the table, pressing his clothed erection against him.

 

"You want me to fuck you...don't you?" Jack's breathy voice was husky and low.

 

Rhys swallowed hard once more, the hand pressing down on his throat making it difficult to even breathe. He nodded shakily, squeazing his thighs against each side of Jack's hips, eyes closing tightly.

 

God did he want it. He wanted it more than he could have fathomed. As a fantasy it always seemed so far away. So fun. But now that the moment was truly upon him, literally questioning his want, fun was no where to be found within him. Only feelings of lust and want taking over him.

 

" _Say it._ "

 

Rhys felt the pressure on his neck lessen.

 

"P-please, Jack. I want--I _need_ you to fuck me." Rhys' voice was rough and deep. Deeper than Jack had ever heard it before.

 

The hand that rested on this throat slid up to his face, two strong digits stroking over his lightly panting lips before easily pushing past them and toying with his tongue.

 

"Get 'em wet for me."

 

Rhys pressed his tongue firmly up against the two invading fingers, tasting and sucking them hard. Both flesh and robotic hands raised to grip Jack's wrist, grasping them shakily as he willed himself to produce saliva, allowing it to over flow onto the digits. His half lidded eyes rested upon Jack's, who was watching intently, surprised but pleased at how sensual the other man was.

 

Jack allowed his fingers to linger within the soft warm mouth longer than he needed to, pressing against the hot wet tongue that worshiped them. A deep grumble emerged from his chest.

 

"What a fucking slut." He sneered, Rhys moaned weakly at the insult, removing his hands to fall at his sides as he felt Jack retract his hand from his quivering mouth. Jack grabbed the back of a long thigh with his other hand, pressing it upwards, forcing Rhys to present himself before him. He circled the soft ring of flesh he lusted for with his wet finger, moistening it with the young man's own fluids. A slick finger slid into the man, causing the slender man to writhe and arch underneath his masked counterpart as he inserted the the digit to the knuckle.

 

"Ugh--god!!" Rhys cried out at the sensation, both hands grasping at the table cloth below him as he felt a second finger hastily push inside of him. His whole body jolted making his cock bob and twitch angerly from the stimulation.

 

"How does it feel? To be the new Handsome Jack's first?"

 

Rhys didn't think about his response, only reacting on instinct at this point.

 

"I--I want to be the only--GAH!"

 

Jack pressed his fingers upwards expertly towards Rhys' prostate as his partner spoke. Merely smirking at the younger man's truthful words.

 

"Aren't you cute..." Jack sneered meanly, retracting his fingers.

 

Rhys whimpered at the sudden absence, pushing down towards nothing desperately.

 

He had never realized how loud a zipper coming undone could sound until this moment. He traveled his eyes downwards, wanting to see. Needing to see as Jack released his own hungry erection. He stared at it, mouth agape. It was big. _Really_ big. Just like Jack's face, every proportion of his cock was perfect in it's shape. It pointed upwards at the glorious angle. The slightly darker color of the top gently blended into the lighter coloring of the lower half of his shaft beautifully. Rhys couldn't stop thinking how flawless Jack was in every way.

 

Rhys was snapped out of the blissful thoughts as he watched Jack build up a healthy amount of saliva in his mouth, allowing it to drip slowly into his hand before rubbing it onto his own cock, covering the head most thouroughly. Jack gripped himself at the base and guided his need to Rhys' entrance, gently rubbing his cock there and wetting the entrance further still. He eagerly pushed his hips forward, head slipping through the tight ring of muscle.

 

"Guh--fuck, JACK!"

 

The intrusion burned as it stretched him. He hooked his ankles behind Jack's hips, urging him closer and deeper. The firey pain mixed with glorious pleasure as Jack burried himself to the hilt within the younger man, snarling as he did. He didn't wait for Rhys to become accustomed to his manhood as he rocked his hips forward strongly, resting both hands on the table, causing Rhys to jolt and toss his head back.

 

"Holy--shit..." were the only words Jack could muster as he relished the hot tightness around him. Jack found a comfortable steady rhythm within the younger man, finding each thrust sinking deep into his counterpart smoother than the last. The breathy sighs and groans from Rhys unwittingly guided the masked man inside of him, until Jack was able to find the perfect angle to push into Rhys' prostate.

 

Rhys could swear he saw stars with the first thrust into the spot, losing control of the volume of his voice. This only encouraged Jack to slam harder and faster against the thinner man. Rhys had never felt so full. He felt as electricity was rising through his entire being. He quickly angled himself up on one elbow, reaching a strong robotic hand to the back of Jack's neck and pulling him down hard towards himself.

 

Their lips colided, teeth clacking together as they did. Jack only slightly lost his rhythm before quickly adapting to the situation, groaning loudly into Rhys' mouth and welcoming the sudden intrusion hungerly. Rhys felt heaven rush over him as he explored the hallows of Jack's mouth with his tongue, licking the back of his perfect teeth. Jack eagerly returned the kiss, pressing meanly against the younger man's mouth. Jack caught Rhys' swollen lower lip between his teeth, biting too hard, pulling roughly. Rhys could taste blood. He quickly grabbed his now throbbing erection in his flesh fist, pumping excitedly.

 

Jack released the lip.

 

"You...like being bit, huh...?" His voice was breathless and rugged as he continued to slam inside of the man below him. As he spoke he gripped the back of Rhys' neck tightly, pulling him up further. Unsheathed teeth met with the flesh of Rhys' shoulder, sinking into him. Rhys felt a familiar heat building up in his loins, cock swelling in his hand as he desperately jerked himself off.

 

"Guh...Hah--harder!"

 

Jack's obeyed, teeth penitrating the first several layers of milky skin, the metalic taste of blood flooding over his tongue. He sucked desperately and audibly on the wound, savoring the flavor.

 

"Jack-- AH FUCK JACK!!"

 

That was all Rhys could take. He spasmed in his hand, curling upward into the dominating figure above him, thick white strings of semen shooting from his cock between the two men, landing in hot streaks across his stomach.

 

The feeling of Rhys tightening around his cock combined with hearing his own name on the ohter man's sultry tongue sent Jack into a downward spiral towards his own orgasm, slamming mercilessly into the younger man, hurrying himself to his climax. He sunk deep within Rhys with a growl, filling him thouroughly with his hot finish. His face contorted, wincing and snarling and from the amazingly overwhelming sensation before slumping heavily against Rhys, desperately panting.

 

Rhys instantly wrapped shaky arms around the back of Jack's head, which was rested breathlessly against his chest, tangling fingers into the thick brown locks. His legs losing the strength to remain wrapped around Jack's hips drooped over the side of the table, dangling helplessly.

 

The two men remained like that for several minutes. Breathing heavily against one another, post-orgasm bliss rushing through their bodies. Jack was the first to move, pushing his palms flat against the table and forcing himself upwards, keeping his steadily softening cock inside of Rhys. The two men's gaze resting upon eachother's with half lidded eyes.

 

"This--" Jack started soflty, regaining control of his breathing, his tone softer than Rhys had ever heard it before. "This is definitely the preferred way to be inside of you, kiddo."

 

Rhys blinked confused for a moment, his after-sex-brain taking some time to process the weird statement. But it dawned up him quickly what Jack meant, thinking back to the previous day where Jack intended to shove a robot with his AI built into it inside of him. Rhys couldn't help but chuckle at the dark humor.

 

"I...couldn't agree more." he laughed the words softly, before feeling lips pressing against his own once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's the matter? What's wrong with the food? Why did they send it back?" The head chef asked worriedly.
> 
> All of the waiters faces rested uncomfortably, blazing red hot flush upon all of their cheeks.
> 
> "Uhhhhhh..."


	4. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, for the comments and kudos, for the bookmarks! It makes me happy and more enthused to write when I know people are enjoying my work!
> 
> This chapter is kinda sad. Really smut heavy too, yeesh. But we all know that's why you're really here, so you're welcome. ;D

Rhys laid awake in his bed. The bed that had been appointed to him temporarily by none other than Handsome Jack. It seemed to be a guest bedroom on the outskirts of Jack's anything-but-humble living quarters. He couldn't stop going over every aspect of the previous day.

 

The impatient waiting for Jacks' arrival. The first "meeting". The delicious wine. The few amazing bites of dinner. The most mind blowing love making he had ever experienced. And then Jack's all too sudden leave.

 

Jack wasn't rude about it, per se. Quite the contrary, actually. Jack had helped gather his clothes back up. Jack had gingerly assisted putting them back on the spent young man. Jack had said he had an important errand he had to run. He said he would be returning shortly. Rhys had been too euphoric and drunk, not only from the wine but from the blissful situation to protest or question. Jack had told him he could stay in his living quarters, to look around and wander as he pleased before taking his abrupt leave. Rhys honestly hadn't expected the President to be gone long at all. No more than a couple of hours. Yet it turned into what might as well been an eternity to Rhys. Several hours had passed, Rhys feeling too uncomfortable and unsure to leave Jack's quarters or call the Preisident on his ECHO communicator. He felt as useless as he did before, waiting for Jack's initial arrival, impatiently trying to bide his time. He showered, changing back in to his original clothing he had before buying the expensive suit. He found more books to go through. The information in them could easily be found on the Helios database within his robotic hand, but Jack seemed to be fond of books, and so Rhys took an extra interest in them as well.

 

Jack did eventually return. It was late and he looked exhausted and disheveled, offering few words to the man who had loyally waited for him once again. He had abruptly asked Rhys if he would like to retire. But Rhys had just assumed it would be retiring _with_ Jack when he had agreed. Instead he was shown to what Rhys could only assume to be a guest bedroom, and provided with a set of sleepwear which wasn't even personal and didn't fit him right, as it was already within an antique-looking dresser within the cold and lonely room. He was disappointed. He was disheartened. And he was sad.

 

Rhys had just assumed that everything would happen like magic. Just like their intimate encounter had. Impromptu love making would lead to the two of them taking charge of Hyperion hand in hand, followed by a beautiful night of them laying in Jack's bed together, stray limbs entangled, not knowing where one ended and the other began. But no. He was alone. And he had never felt more so than he did right now.

 

His best friend was missing, though presumably safe on Pandora with the suspicious ATLAS Scientist, based on his last scattered ECHO message. His other best friend, at least whom he had once considered a best friend was left within the same containment cell he had left her in, jobless and stewing away. The two sisters he had loosely befriended and then betrayed without a second thought for his own dreams and wants were being held prisoner somewhere within the confides of Helios, or perhaps the same place he and Jack had left them-he was unsure. And the naive but lovable robot, the key to their opening the Vault, was being guarded by the heaviest security Hyperion had to offer.

 

And then there was Handsome Jack. His hero. His idol. His...lover. Where was he now? Rhys hadn't the slightest. Was he laying in his own bed now, just as Rhys was? Or was he somewhere else, doing god knows what again? It wasn't that Jack didn't deserve his free time, heaven knows he earned it after being away, dead, for an eternity before clawing his way back to power. But Rhys had wanted to experience it with him. He wanted to be with him every step of the way. Ruling with him. Learning with him. And loving him.

 

Love.

 

Rhys felt a sudden pang in his heart.

 

He loved Jack.

 

Rhys was aware he had worshiped the man. Admired the man. Downright obsessed over the man, striving to be just like him in every way. But now he was aware that he was in love with Jack. The feelings were confusing before when Jack was but an almost seemingly figment of his imagination. Someone only he could see and interact with. But after actually seeing him. Touching him. Smelling him. Feeling him... He was overwhelmed by the emotions he was left alone with. To be with him. To take care of him. To do anything within his power to please or help the other man.

 

And yet he laid alone.

 

Rhys held back the tears that threatened to sting his eyes. He had to be strong. But he wasn't good at that. He never had been. He was an emotional person, who always acted by the whims of how he felt inside.

 

What was he? A Vice President? He surely didn't feel like one. A lover? Or perhaps just an idiot who got caught up in the whirlwind of a much more powerful man's instincts and needs as he was thrust back into the living world, hoisted back into a realm which he had so long ago forcibly abandoned.

 

Jack had showered him with promises of ruling. Jack had adorned him with unspoken promises of being a lover.

 

_And yet he laid alone._

 

Hot tears began to well in the corners of his eyes, he gritted his teeth and cursed inwardly for being weak and stupid, turning roughly onto his side while tugging the sheets and hugging them to himself tightly. If he didn't have Jack he had nothing. No one. Everything he sacrificed was for Jack's sake. Everyone he betrayed, stepped on, left for dead... It was all for Jack's sake. He didn't regret his decisions. There were no "what if" scenarios plaguing his thoughts. Yet the unknown answers to his questions were becoming too much for him to handle, and he finally allowed himself to give over to his self-pity, weeping softly and pathetically into his pillow.

 

And even through all his pain, self doubt and hatred, all he wanted was one thing. And one thing alone.

 

Jack.

 

However at this moment, it seemed unattainable. Everything about it. Professional or personal. It was all light years away. He let himself fall deeper into his grief, burying his face into the silky bedding and sobbed gently until his body and mind gave in to a reluctant sleep.

 

*****

 

Rhys' sleep was stirred gently from his body tilting to one side as a foriegn weight sank into the mattress beside him. He furrowed his brow with a grunt from the sudden movement. His mind remained foggy and aggravated before he felt a soothing touch; A hand pushing through his thick hair and resting there.

 

"Time to get up, kiddo."

 

The voice alone was enough for Rhys to involuntarily force himself from his deep slumber, eyes fluttering open, straining against the light that had invaded his room from a magnificent chandelier that dangled in the center of the room.

 

His vision was blurry before his eyes were able to adjust to the light that flooded the room, before focusing on Handsome Jack. The broad man sat on his bedside, hand still resting almost delicately against his scalp. He looked perfect. Like a vision from the previous nights dreams. Metal clasps that held his mask in place glistening within the artificial light of the room. His expression was different than it normally was. Usually confident, or angry, or flirtatious, or even just flat of feelings. Rhys had seen all of those emotions on Jack's face and more. But this time...it looked pained. It was subtle and barely there, but Rhys definitely saw it.

 

The comforting hand retracted, and the weight from the bed lifted as Jack stood.

 

"C'mon, we have a lot to do today." Jack said smoothly.

 

Rhys propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at the other man, as his brain began functioning and waking up, the feelings from the previous night rising in his chest and throat. He felt impatient. Still hurt and angry. Now Jack wants him? After leaving him alone all day, like a dog locked in an apartment while it's master went out. Only to return and lock him in a kennel.

 

"Oh, so I get to be involved today? You sure you don't want to just fuck me and leave again?" Rhys snarled more boldly than he had intended. The words just flowed from his mouth without thought. His groggy state of mind left him more open than he usually would have been.

 

Jack seemed caught off guard momentarily by the snide remark, before narrowing his eyes at the bedded man.

 

"Excuse me?" He said simply. Lowly. Almost no emotion behind his thick voice.

 

Rhys winced and bit his lower lip, instantly regretting the words that slipped from his mouth. A yelling angry Jack was frightening. But a calm angry Jack was bone chillingly terrifying.

 

"I--" Rhys started, searching his mind for the right words. Any words. Anything other than staring uselessly. "Jack, I..."

 

Before Rhys could even blink Jack was back on the bed, hand upon his hair again. But not gently as it was before. Not coaxing him from a slumber. He gripped the hair angerly this time, jerking Rhys' head back with a jolt, forcing him to be face to face with Jack who hovered merely inches above. Rhys was completely taken a back, a pitiful whine slipping from his throat as he screwed his eyes shut. He honestly felt like this could be his last moments, all from a sleepily uttered snarky remark that stemmed from having his feelings hurt.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, Rhysie?" Jack's voice remained low, the lack of emotion rendering Rhys absolutely frozen.

 

"Please... I--I'm sorry..." Rhys whimpered, eyes remaining shut painfully tight. "I'm sorry!!"

 

Rhys felt the strong hand that gripped his hair lax a bit, a hot breath pouring over his face suddenly in what almost seemed like a sigh. He peered up, eyes half lidded to the older man who hovered menacingly over him. Jack's lips were bit a thin line over his face. The fire in his eyes seemed to be slowly dying. Rhys remembered the pained expression he'd detected on Jack's beautiful face just moments earlier. All of his being suddenly wanted to help. Wanted to help Jack feel better. Feel good. Forget whatever troubles the man might have had. His own feelings hardly seemed relevant now. All that mattered was Jack.

 

Rhys leaned up as much as the restraining hand on his hair would allow, and ran his tongue along Jack's cold lips. He hadn't noticed yesterday, whether it had been the wine or the adrenaline, but Jack's mask had unsual feeling to it. Organic in texture, but cool to the touch unlike actual skin. It was foriegn and different and intriguing. The contrast in temperature from his hot tongue to the coolness of the mask was almost inviting, as if begging to be warmed.

 

Jack tensed up at the strange show of affection, a hint of a grumble in his throat. But his muscles slowly relaxed. He opened his mouth and accepted the gift of Rhys' heated tongue, almost too willingly. He moaned heavily against Rhys, tilting his head and devouring the younger man's mouth with a sudden burst of passion. Kissing him too hard. His hands suddenly tearing the sheet that covered his thinner counterpart away, roaming over the slender man's clothed torso firmly. Desperately. Meanly.

 

Rhys felt all the same feelings from last yesterday building up within him again, only this time sober enough to properly appretiate them. The want. The need. The lust. The feelings of Jack's experienced and hungry hands upon his body, leaving fire in their wake.He brought his arms up and hooked them around Jack's neck, holding the man to himself. He broke their kiss, mouth running along the mask that covered his lover's mysterious face, tongue traveling lithely up to the older man's cheekbone and to where a metal hinge rested, lovingly and curiously sucking on it.

 

Jack halted his handsy assault on Rhys, body stilling, eyes fluttering closed. His breath was sounding labored. Heavy.

 

"Fuck..." Jack uttered meekly.

 

Rhys couldn't help but smile softly around the metal within his lips, drinking in the man's reaction. He angled his hips to the side where Jack sat, and urged them forward, rubbing his hardness against the man. Not so much for his own pleasure, but to show Jack how badly he was affected. How strong his lust and admiration remained for the man. How he needed him.

 

After a moment more of enjoying the strange worshipping of his mask, Jack sat up briskly, letting his jacket slump down his shoulders. He half stood off the bed, one knee reamining firmly planted as he heatedly removed his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side.

 

This was something Rhys watched with complete attention. Jack had remained clothed yesterday, only shuffling his pants down enough to release his cock. He took in the shape of Jack's muscles, the broadness of his bare shoulders. The thin trail of dark and grey course hairs that traveled down his lower stomach before disappearing into the hem of his trousers.

 

Once Jack's hands began to unfasten the top button on his trousers, Rhys took the oppertunity to hastily remove his own clothing. Which was simple. An oversized silky shirt that easily slid over his head, and matching loose fitting pants than were barely clinging to his waist in the first place, leaving them to the side eagerly before returning his attention to Jack, who was just slipping out of his under garments, his half-hard steadily swelling cock flopping free.

 

Jack remained half kneeling on the bed as he took his need into his hand, looking down over his nude and waiting counterpart as he breathed hotly through parted lips.

 

"Come here, I want you to taste it..." Jack's voice was heated and slurred slightly from his arousal.

 

Rhys didn't need to be prompted more than once, sitting up and crawling the short distance to his boss. He rested on his knees and onto his palms to bring the swollen manhood eye level. He quickly darted his eyes to Jack's face, before returning his gaze to the fat organ, flicking his tongue out playfully and running it along the slit of the beast, tasting the sharp and salty pre-cum that had began to collect there. Rhys moaned too loudly from the sensation, feeling almost embarassed for losing his composure from such a simple act. He eagery open his mouth and wrapped his velvety lips around the head, sucking gently, savoring the softness of the skin that laid there.

 

Jack hissed softly, hands coming to rest on Rhys' shoulders as he watched the scene before him.

 

Rhys opened his mouth wider, taking more of the hot length into the hollows of his mouth. Jack felt heavy on his tongue. The smell of expensive soaps and natural musk invading his senses, overwhelming his mind. He felt the older man's hands shudder lightly against his shoulders, encouraging his movements. He pushed himself forward, swallowing best he could, Jack's cock lolling in his mouth with the muscle movements, provoking a gasp from the half standing man.

 

Jack's hands were now sliding up, grasping the hair by Rhys' ears, pushing his hips forward, forcing Rhys to take him deeper. He felt the back of Rhys' throat twitching against the head of his cock as his younger counterpart was attempting to swallow him down.

 

"Oh fuck..." Jack's words simply fell from his lips. "Can you take it all, sweetheart...?" he mused erotically, gripping the short hair tighter.

 

The condescending pet-name sent courses of electricity through Rhys' body, his whole body shivering. He wasn't sure he could take all of Jack's cock down his throat. But he was damn sure going to try. He dropped his jaw lower, tongue pushing out under the bottom side of Jack's meaty need. He pushed himself forward, relaxing his throat best he could as he slid deeper, feeling his throat slowly being penetrated.

 

Jack nearly doubled over, body lurching forward involuntarily while he cursed meaningless words. Rhys started and tried to pull back as he felt himself gagging from the sudden movements. But Jack's hands gripped his hair tightly, keeping him firmly in place. Drool began to dribble down Rhys' chin and tears welled up in his eyes, his body tensing and heaving, all his reflexes trying to force the foreign intrusion out.

 

"Son of a FUCK!" Jack gasped his words out feverishly and quickly snapped Rhys' head back off of his pulsating cock, feeling his orgasm coming on much too soon. He wasn't going to come yet. He wanted more.

 

He lifted Rhys' from his shoulders, forcing him off his hands and up on to his knees before shoving him backwards onto the mattress, quickly following him onto the bed. He grabbed eager thighs, pressing them upwards and practically bending Rhys in half. Excitement took him over and he didn't feel the need to stretch his lover.

 

Rhys winced as he felt Jack's hot head thudding against his tight entrance, wet with his own saliva. He reeled back, his muscles stretching and burning as Jack slowly invaded his heated insides. He brought both hands to his face, hiding it. He groaned out hoarsely, hips shaking uncontrollably from the deliciously devastating entry.

 

"Jack...oh god JACK...!" His words were rough, muffled through his hands over his face.

 

Jack grunted, taking his time to slowly push inside of the writhing man beneath him, staring at the spot that connected them as one. It was crude and oh so satisfying.

 

"Unff... That's right baby... Say daddy's name..." Jack's lips were parted into a half smile as he breathed in raggedly through his mouth, burying himself up to the base of his cock, pressing his hips strongly against Rhys' backside. He held still, relishing the feeling of hotness and tightness that engulfed him. He stared at the man's covered face thoughtlessly for a moment before reaching down to tug at an arm.

 

"Stop hiding. I want to see you, Rhys..."

 

His name on Jack's tongue while being filled completely by the older man was almost too much for Rhys to handle. His cock, which had began to go slightly soft from the intense intrusion, sprang back to attention throbbing and twitching before him. He let both arms fall tiredly at his sides, weak eyes catching Jack's beautifully mismatched eyes. It was still too tight inside of him. Still on fire as he was stretched forcefully. But all he wanted was to feel Jack move. To thrust in and out of him and make him his. He shuffled his hips, head jolting back with a cry.

 

"M--move..!! Please..." he begged pitifully.

 

Jack was more than happy to oblige the dick-drunk man he was inside of. He pushed forward again, just to rock against Rhys, savoring the desperate gasps that the simple movement provoked from the slender man. He reared his hips back and back forward in a quick jut, more glorious moans and cries pouring from his young lover.

 

Jack was unable to hold back his thrusts, all of his self control dissipating as the heat in his loins began to rise. His movements were precise and hard. Too hard. No, just hard enough. Rhys frantically took hold of his weeping cock and began to pump it excitedly. The feeling of being ruined by the strong man was too much. It was all too much. And he wanted more. He wanted everything Jack had to give him. He wanted everything Jack was. He wanted Jack just unhinge his jaw and devour him whole, becoming one entity with him so he wouldn't have to share him with anyone else ever again. He belonged to Jack ever since he invaded his brain all those weeks ago.

 

The thoughts slurring through his head brought him to an embarrassingly quick release, crying Jack's name over and over desperately and breathlessly like it was a dirty little prayer as he spasmed in his hand. His cum shooting out thickly into his own face from the angle he had been forced in to, pulsing again and again over tightly closed eyes and pursed closed lips until his cock was spent and empty.

 

The sounds. His name. The sight of Rhys coming into his own face sent Jack into a frenzy, choking out nonsensical words. He wanted to dirty Rhys' pretty face even more. He tore himself from Rhys' quivering hole and gripped himself in his hand, angerly beating his cock above Rhys, who peeked out through goopy eye lids.

 

"OPEN--!!" Jack barked, hand never stopping it's brutal assault on his own manhood.

 

Rhys opened his mouth without a second thought, tongue slipping out hungerly.

 

"Fuck...Fuck! FUCK!!" Jack was coming, thick musky semen painting Rhys' already decorated face. Some hit his awaiting tongue. Some landed upon his already covered eyes and nose.

 

Jack was left shaking, quivering from his bone-shattering orgasm. He was breathless, panting almost violently as he stared down at the mess he had made on his young delicate lover. Were they fighting earlier? Jack could barely remember now as he struggled to regain control of his breathing.

 

Jack gently let Rhys hips fall back down onto the mattress. He looked to the side and sluggishly grabbed the over-sized nightshirt that Rhys had been wearing previously and began to gingerly wipe both of their messes off of the man's heated pink face with a barely-audible breathy chuckle.

 

They both remained silent during the gentle act. Rhys still unsure if he was "in trouble" so to speak, Jack just not sure how to begin. He did his best to carefully slide a clean part of the shirt over Rhys' ECHO eye, removing the sticky white seed. Without some soap and water, remenents would remain for now. But Rhys was able to open his eyes now. And he stared up at Jack, as if looking for praise. Looking for something.

 

Jack looked down at the young man's wanting gaze with a slight grimace. He sighed and plopped himself down next to Rhys, laying on his back. He reached over and grabbed Rhys' robotic wrist, pulling him gruffly towards him with a huff, forcing him into a cuddling position.

 

"Do you know what I was doing yesterday...?" Jack spoke. His voice was almost completely flat. Except for a tinge of sadness that lingered on his words.

 

"N--no..."

 

Jack breathed in deeply through his nose. Eyes closing shut.

 

"I wanted to check on...my daughter. The one I told you about in my office. But..." he stopped short, swallowing hard. "Turns out that she's gone. Dead. Killed herself. I strangled the first guy who brought it up to me, I-- I mean, he was lying. Fuckin' asshole. But...After he laid lifeless on the ground, I checked the Helios database...and...that's why I didn't come back. I couldn't. I just walked. I walked down every god damned hall in Helios. Not heading anywhere. I just..." his words trailed off in a long drawn out sigh. Handsome Jack was not the crying type. And even now he didn't shed a single tear. But the apparent pain in his voice was enough to rip Rhys' heart straight from him chest.

 

Rhys knew there was nothing he could say that would ease the other man's pain. He wouldn't say something stupid at a time like his. He simply sat up, looking down on Jack with pained eyes. Jack had opened his eyes now, returning the sympathetic stare.

 

Not a word was uttered between them before Rhys leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack moaned softly against the loving gesture, sounding more submissive than Rhys could have ever thought possible from the domineering man, as he gently took Rhys into his arms, living within that kiss.


	5. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than usual to update! That's because I wrote TWO chapters to update! :D This chapter focuses primarily on Fiona and Sasha (with a touch of Yvette) in prison, and I knew that could be unsatisfying for all ya'll wanting a Rhack Attack! So directly after posting this one, ya'll are getting a second update~ <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your patience!

Sasha sat upon the cold floor of the tiny holding cell where she and her sister were trapped in. She leaned her back to the wall, softly expelling air through her nose so not to bother her sister, glancing over in her direction and staring at the older woman's back. Fiona appeared to be sleeping, laying upon her side on a tiny cot, face pressed into the wall and curled in on her self to try and make up for the fact that this hell hole was void of anything that could even resemble a blanket.

 

Sasha wasn't sure how long exactly they had been locked in here. Maybe a day and a half. Not too long really. Yet long enough to know they August and the others wouldn't soon be there to rescue them. Not that she had expected them to, honestly. She knew what this mission was to them. It was only to obtain the Gortys Project Beacon. Her and her sister's safety was never a priority. They were merely pawns to the gang members. And it seems to her now that they were only pawns to the Hyperion-traitorous-power-hungry-bastard, Rhys.

 

_Rhys._

 

She sunk down the wall slowly, feeling like a fool that she had ever considered him an ally. She should have known better. Her was Hyperion, for gods sake. The enemy. She felt even more foolish that she had began to harbor feelings for the man, though she had tried to hide it. How could she have been so blinded by a handsome face and charm, (albeit a moronically endearing sort of charm).

 

"Idiot..." She whispered sadly to herself, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly.

 

She wished she had been more attentive to August during this trip. Maybe then he would have felt compelled to rescue her. She knew he had a soft spot in his heart, despite the gruff exterior. He had a White Knight streak about him when it came to the girls he cared for. She should have batted her eye lashes and wiggled her hips a bit more just as an insurance incase of a situation like this. But everything had seemed so air tight with Rhys' plan. Seemed so perfect. Too good to be true in retrospect. And yet she trusted him. Danced right into this whole mess willingly.

 

She heard the sound of a door sliding open down the hall, towards the entrance of the cell block. She silently scooted towards the transparent force field that locked her in and peered down the hall. It seemed like a shift change, leading Sasha to believe it must have been some time in the early morning.

 

Few words were exchanged between the two armor clad soldiers before they switched off, the newer one taking a seat and the other one taking his leave. Despite the armor, Sasha could tell this new guard was considerably smaller than the previous night's guard. She observed as him pulling his helmet off and setting it upon the table. He sighed and scratched at his neck with a sigh before picking up some papers and thumbing through them lazily.

 

He looked young. Really young. Maybe even younger than Sasha. He had an average skin tone. Black unmanaged hair that flopped over his big ears and greasy forehead. He was an...unfortunette looking man. But Sasha's favorite part about him, he looked stupid.

 

She smirked before glancing over at Fiona. "Hey... Pssst... Fiona!" She whispered intently. She had noticed the previous night's guard had undone the cell's sound proof barrier when he caught Fiona and Sasha talking to one another suspiciously, so she knew she had best keep her voice down.

 

Fiona stirred softly, quizzically humming in response.

 

"I've got a plan to get us out of here."

 

That woke Fiona up. She sat up quickly and stared down at her sister, a look of surprise with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

 

"Go back to sleep. You'll know what to do." Sasha spoke confidently.

 

Fiona blinked softly before smiling with a nod. She didn't know what her part of the plan was yet, but she had a habit of just going with the flow in things. She laid back down, turning her back once again to her sister, closing her eyes gently.

 

Sasha glanced back down the hall at the young guard, who was still reading through the documents left for him. She quickly readjusted herself, pulling her jacket down one shoulder to expose more sun-kissed skin. She straightened her hair and head band, making sure it was all in place attractively. She took in a deep breath and.... Show time.

 

*****

 

Mom would be so proud of her little boy today. It was his first official day on the job. The long months of training courses and boring lessons were finally over and he was time for duty. Actual DUTY! No more shooting at dummies for him. No more classes. No more tests. He was a full fledged Security Officer of Helios today. And god did it feel great. Yes sir, Geof was on his way to the top now. Or at least as high as he could hope for. Sure, for now he was on the lowest rank of the Security department. But that would all change in time. ...Hopefully.

 

He stood outside the doors to the cell block, staring at the time that displayed on the inside of his visor. 20 more seconds until my shift starts. He thought excitedly. Waiting. Waiting stupidly for each of those 20 seconds to tick by before he approached the number pad alongside the door, eagerly punching the code in that he had been repeating through his head the whole way down here, just so he wouldn't forget.

 

He eagerly nodded at his co-worker. "Here for your relief, Officer!!"

 

Geof thought he heard the other man sigh at him. Nah, couldn't be. He was probably just breathing. These masks were hard to breath in, after all.

 

"Reports on the desk." The larger guard spoke simply, raising from his seated position at the desk before brushing past Geof without another word, already leaving. The door shut behind him briskly.

 

Geof sat down quickly, waving hesitently at the closed door. "Kay... Bye..."

 

God this helmet was uncomfortable. He assumed he would get used to it, but that just wasn't happening. It was heavy and hurt his neck. And all he could smell was in his own breath and sweat. It'd probably be okay to take it off for now. At least just so he could read the report. So he popped it off and rubbed the back of his neck where it dug into with a slight wince before placing the weighted helmet down with a thud on the desk.

 

Okay. Reports. He had assumed he would get a briefing or some sort of turn-over. That's what they had been taught in class. But that other guard sure did seem to be in a hurry. Luckily for Geof, any information he needed was on the few sheets of paper that rested on the desk.

 

Only two cells were occupied. One female, an ex-Hyperion employee in one. And a pair of Pandoran-lady runaways in the other. Three women? All deemed to be docile and of low threat. This will be easy.

 

It was then a small noise caught Geof's attention. It was soft and feminine and breathy. He looked up from his papers and peered down the hallway. Was that...was that crying?

 

He rose to his feet, leaving his helmet on the table as he took a few steps down the hall. That's when he saw her. The most delicate looking woman he had ever laid eyes on, sobbing softly into dainty hands. She seemed to hear his loud foot steps and looked up at him before quickly rubbing the tears from her eyes and shying away, her gaze dropping to the floor.

 

_She's so...pretty._

 

She looked like a mocha-skinned angel. How did someone like her wind up here?

 

"Uh. H--hey. Are you alright, ma'am?" he spoke tentatively.

 

The young woman looked up at him with her large glassy eyes, still slightly damp from her tears.

 

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm just...I'm just so frightened." she admitted pitifully.

 

"N--no, no you're not bothering me...!" he said, swallowing hard. "I uh... Um. Is there something I can do for you?" Geof's cheeks flushed as he looked over the women, staring down her shirt when she leaned forward gently. _Oh god... oh god_.

 

Suddenly she smiled. Softly. Genuinely. Geof's legs turned into jelly. "You're so...sweet. No one has been nice to me since we were...imprisoned here." Her short lived warm expression dropped, suddenly sullen and full of hurt. "They told us we're going to be put to death soon." She wiped at her eyes. "And...ugh." her body sank. "No, never mind."

 

Geof felt his body sink with the lovely woman's. "No...No go ahead. It's...it's okay. I mean, especially if you're--" he stopped, not wanting to echo the terrible words. Not wanting to drive into the woman's aching heart that she was not long for this world.

 

"It's just that I..." she sighed. "God, it sounds so stupid..." she cursed at herself. "I suppose I don't mind dying. But I didn't want to die a..." her words trailed off once more, her gaze falling to the floor.

 

Geof stared, mouth agape as he hung on her every word. "A what?"

 

She looked straight into his eyes. "A virgin."

 

" _Hoh my god_." Geof breathed out the words stupidly, feeling his pulse begin to race, a heat running up his neck and down to his loins.

 

He quickly looked from side to side, up and down the hallway uselessly, before returning his attention back to the lovely confined angel. "Is she--is she sleeping?" he motioned to Fiona.

 

"She's been out since we were thrown in here... They beat her up pretty bad. I think she's...in a coma or something?" She spoke sullenly, pitifully eyeing her unconscious sister.

 

"I uh.. Um. Hoh god." He swallowed hard.

 

"Are you alright...?" the woman asked innocently. "You've turned all red."

 

"Look uh. I shouldn't be doing this. But...I could help you...with your...um...your problem. I mean, if-if-if you wanted." He sputtered, shifting his weight from side to side nervously. "I'd be gentle and everything, I promise."

The young woman looked surprised and suddenly embarrassed. "But--but I don't know how...!" She said seemingly to herself, hiding her face gently in her palms (as she over-acted the shit out of this scene).

 

"I--I do! Sort of. ...So? Is that--er. Would that--uh..."

 

She shifted on the ground for a moment, before rising to her feet gracefully and towards the man. She placed a delicate pair of hands against the force field with a small and shy smile. "Alright."

 

Geof couldn't punch his fingers against the buttons on the wall fast enough, messing up the code the first time and ripping his gloves off desperately, having to re-enter the numbers once again. He quickly grabbed the girl and ushered her over to a wall in the cell, hands groping messily at her breasts, mouth sloppily planting wet kisses upon her dainty neck while panting and moaning uselessly.

 

Had he not been so entranced by her smooth skin, her soft breasts, her feminine smell, perhaps he would have heard the other woman rising from the cot. He would have heard a metal bed pan being lifted from the floor. He would have heard the quiet footsteps behind him.

 

*****

 

Fiona raised the metal bedpan above her head before slamming it down with all her might on the head of the man who was groping her sister. The man slurred a grunt before sinking to the floor, blood trickling down the from his head in a small stream on the floor.

 

"What a moron." Fiona huffed.

 

Sasha started slightly and grimaced before stepping over the lump of a man. "Did you kill him?" she questioned, wiping the slobber from her neck.

 

"I don't think so. I mean, maybe?" Fiona responded with a shrug, tossing the bedpan onto the cot. "Start getting his uniform off."

 

Sasha went to work, pulling at and trying to position the heavy man (who was still breathing, she noticed) with a grunt. "Ugh, could you help me? He's heavier than he looks."

 

The two were able to remove the entirety of the armored uniform, leaving the unconscious and possibly concussed man in nothing but a pair of tight underwear and an undershirt. After a quick look over, it seemed it would fit Sasha better, so she began to dress.

 

It was then Fiona noticed the woman across the hall, slamming her fists on the transparent wall. Her cell was still silenced though, and no sounds were coming out. Fiona stepped out of the open cell and towards Yvette, who was smiling, relieved now. Her mouth was flapping, she was talking.

 

Fiona raised a hand to her ear and shook her head.

 

Yvette stopped for a second, realizing she couldn't be heard. She began pointing at the hall towards the Security desk. She drew a square in the air with her fingers.

 

"Charades?" Fiona pondered. Yvette nodding desperately in response. Sound clearly went in to the cells, but did not come out.

 

Yvette continued to mime.

 

"Um. Square. Box. --Rectangle?" Yvette began miming that she was writing on the square she had just drew with her fingers. "Writing." Yvette nodded excitedly and pointed down the hall again. "Oh! Is there like some kind of...instructions written down over there?"

 

Yvette nodded several times.

 

"Are we going to help her too?" Sasha asked as Fiona started walking down the hallway, pulling on unconscious man's boots.

 

"She could be useful. She knows the place." Fiona called back to her sister casually, looking over the desk and flipping through the papers she found there. Nothing. She opened a couple of drawers, rummaging through the things she found in there.

 

"Aha, here we go." Fiona pulled a laminated sheet of paper. It had all the codes for the doors typed out on it. "Man, Hyperion sure is stupid." Fiona mused, shaking her head and laughing softly. She quickly made her way back to the cell that held the ex-Hyperion worker and located the words "Sound Barrier" and punched in the digits that followed it.

 

"Can you hear me now?" Yvette spoke.

 

"Yeah. We can hear you."

 

Yvette let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. Look, we need to move fast. I'm as good as dead in here. So I'm willing to help you two escape if you get me out of here."

 

"I'm listening." Fiona said flatly, crossing her arms.

 

"Okay, there's a good chance that I haven't been deleted out of the system yet with that...informal lay-off. I can get you places you can't normally go, and I can lead you places you want to go. Trust me, Helios can be a bit of a maze even if you know where you're going. I can even set you up in a moonshot back down to Pandora. ...Probably."

 

"Probably?"

 

"Like I said! There's a just a good chance I'm still in the system with my clearance still intact. But what other choice have you got? I mean, what's your plan now? Just wander around and hope for the best?"

 

"That's...what I usually do. So. Yeah." Fiona shifted her weight awkwardly to one side. "And what will you do then? You can't just stay on Helios."

 

Yvette sighed, rolling her neck from side to side to relieve tension. "I'm...Still working on that one. But even if I hop on a shuttle pod out of here, it'll be better than rotting in this damn cell."

 

"Alright, alright." Fiona interrupted, returning her attention to the sheet of paper she had pilfered, scanning it for the code she needed. "But if you start acting weird, I won't hesitate to punch you. Again."

 

Yvette scowled. "Yeah. I got it."

 

Before Fiona could enter the several digits into the keypad, she was startled with a gloved heavy hand on her shoulder.

 

"Wait," Sasha began. "...What about Gortys?"

 

Fiona frowned, glancing over her shoulder. "Sasha, we...we don't even know where she is."

 

"So we're just going to abandon her? Leave her to this? To Rhys and--and that Handsome Jack thing? Fiona, they have the Beacon. They can open the Vault. And then what happens to Pandora?"

 

Fiona turned quickly. "I know, I know!" she sputtered impatiently. Not impatience regarding her sister. But with the hopeless situation they found themselves in. "I know..." she said more calmly this time. "But what can we do? If we don't get out of here quickly, they're gonna find us. And Gortys could be anywhere on this damn space station. We'd be dead before we could even come close to finding her."

 

"There has to be a way..." Sasha's words were determined, but her tone defeated.

 

"Hey, you." Fiona turned her attention the imprisoned woman.

 

"...It's Yvette."

 

"Okay, Yvette. You were kinda high up here, right?"

 

Yvette nodded hesitantly. "I--was, yeah."

 

"Then maybe you know where they could have taken Gortys? The little robot that was with us. Where Hyperion would keep precious cargo?" Sasha interrupted.

 

Yvette shifted, rubbing one arm with an unsure sigh. "Even if I did have an idea, there's no way I'd have that sort of clearance. And that's not even taking into account how many guards they'd have on those levels. Good guards. Not an idiot newbie like that ass-hat over there. And the turrets--"

 

"Okay okay, we get the picture!" Fiona barked impatiently. She breathed out angerly, racking her brain. Sasha was right. There had to be a way. There had to be something they could do. Their whole planet's fate was at stake. She began pacing back and forth, racking her brain, mumbling to herself lowly. And then she stopped, staring down the hall. "Huh."

 

"What? What??" her sister prodded.

 

"If we can't get Gortys back... Maybe--maybe we could get the Beacon." Fiona stated. "I mean, it's a long shot. But I saw the security required to even get into Handsome Jack's office. It was tight. Solid as a rock. Freakin' laser walls, for christ's sake. Maybe they're still keeping the Beacon there until they're ready to use it."

 

"That...That definitely does sound like a long shot." Sasha crossed her arms, leaning her weight to one leg. "And how would we even get in?"

 

Fiona smirked and gestured down the hall. "The same way Rhys got in."

 

"Do you have a death wish!?" Yvette chimed in suddenly. "You want to go into Handsome Jack's office? Now? What if you run into Rhys? Then what??"

 

Fiona's eyes narrowed. She shot Yvette a stern look. "Then we get some revenge."


	6. It Had to be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...want to kind of apologize about this chapter. It's a doozy and took me a while to write (I really tried to make it as perfect as I could...). But I tagged this story the way I did for a reason. And here it is. Brace yourself, kiddos. And uh...don't be too hard on me. 
> 
> I'm seriously worried this will upset some people. Fingers crossed though. ENJOY! D:

Rhys stood in the hot water that rushed down his body soothingly. He desperately needed a shower after the...morning activities. Jack insisted to him that he use his own private shower, as it was nicer than the one adjoining the guest bedroom.

 

And he was right.

 

Rhys had never seen such an extravagant bathroom. The size alone was overwhelming, and Rhys swore it was twice as big as his old bedroom. Beautifully dark colored tiles glistened underneath the soft lighting creating a relaxing mood. Two standing sinks that looked as if they were carved from one huge slab of marble were against the farthest wall, both accompanied by matching mirrors that were framed in thick textured gold that hung neatly above them. The shower stood centered in the room and was surrounded by frosted glass on every side. And inside was even more impressive to Rhys. Four separate shower heads dropped from the ceiling. The streams slightly crossed each other as they descended down towards the tiled ground.

 

Rhys had finished cleaning himself several minutes ago, but he couldn't tear himself away from the glorious shower. He allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts as he relaxed, hot water running down his face. He thought of Jack, of course. Thought of his face, his mask, the hairs that danced across his chest and lightly down his belly. He thought of how scary he could be when his temper flared. And wondered why that aspect of the man still attracted Rhys to him so. Jack was dangerous. Deliciously dangerous. And yet he could be gentle. Strangely caring in small bursts. Rhys was sure most people had never seen that part of the man. Rhys felt lucky himself to be able to see that side of Jack, however sparsely it may come out. It made the moments all the more cherished. It made Rhys want to work harder to coax those feelings out of the man.

 

Even though Rhys had coupled with Jack now for the second time, he still wasn't even sure where he stood with Jack. Did he care for him too? He clearly did in some way or another. Rhys couldn't help but feel it was more like one would care for a pet. But Rhys felt hopeful that it could expand beyond that. Their relationship had already changed so much, so fast. From two strangers flung together by fate, to reluctantly friendly (yet sometimes abrasive) acquaintances who could help one another. Then to an actual trusting and understanding friendship, each having each other's back. It ended somewhere odd and messy with being swept up in physical wantings for one another mixed into the previous feelings and more.

 

He then thought of the girls. The Pandoran sisters. Guilt had been getting the better of him and he had decided he the best thing to do was to release them. Send them on their way back to the cesspool that was Pandora. Sure, they were criminals. Con Artists who preyed on the weaknesses of others, including his own. But they had gotten all caught up in this mess because of one unlucky circumstance after another, and because of Rhys. And it it wasn't for them, he would have never made it back to Helios at all. Wouldn't be Vice President of Hyperion. Wouldn't be with Jack... He would have been left to die on Pandora with Jack still stuck in his brain without them, or worse, have Jack ripped forcefully from him and left to die on a surgical table somewhere in the deepest confides of Helios. At the very least he could spare them and send them home as a form of repaying a debt.

 

Rhys was pulled from his thoughts abruptly from sudden yelling, no, _screaming_ from Jack's bedroom. He rushed to turn off the water, and quickly tumbled out of the shower, grabbing a towel hastily and wrapping it around his waist before bursting out the door, trying his best to push down the feelings of panic and dread that solidified in his gut.

 

"--You're fucking _right_ hold her there! What!? Well bring the other two up there too!" Jack was pacing with huge strides across the room, seething with palpable rage as he shouted into the ECHO communicator in his ear. "No, NO don't you _dare_ kill them. I swear, you take that pleasure away from me and I'll have your bloated ass floating through space faster than you can fucking blink! I'm on my way!"

 

Jack was already to the doorway.

 

"Jack!! Wait! Wha- What's happened!?"

 

Jack stopped harshly, turning to Rhys, pointing a finger accusingly. "You're idiot fucking _friends_ ; The ones you had to spare escaped and are in my office right now. And they're DEAD." He was absolutely fuming.

 

Rhys' mind flooded with questions. How did they get out? What the hell were they doing in Jack's office? Why wouldn't they just run? --Dead?

 

"No, wait!" Rhys cried out, but Jack was already heading out the door with powerful strides. "Jack! --Fuck!" He had to move quick. He didn't have any of his own clothes here. And he didn't even know where Jack kept his clean clothes. There were no closets in the room. No dresser or bureau. He spotted a pair of silky yellow pajamas folded up at the end of Jack's huge bed. They would have to do. He dropped his towel and pulled them on quickly, they clung to his wet self and showed every intimate line of body. Without any underwear every curve of his genitals was clearly on display. He didn't have time to worry about looking ridiculous. A death threat from Jack was never an empty one. He bolted out the room, bare feet slapping against the wooden floors of Jack's living room and foyer and out the front door.

 

Jack was already stepping in to the elevator that let out into the hallway when Rhys emerged. How the hell was he so damn fast? "Jack just wait for a second! Jack!" He called out. But it was too late. The elevator doors slid closed in his face right as he darted towards it.

 

"Fuck. FUCK!" He slammed his fists on the tight metal doors before pushing the call button over and over. He desperately looked to each side. Then back behind him. "How are there no STAIRS!?" He had no choice but to wait for the elevator to return. Each second felt like an eternity.

 

He rubbed his hands roughly down his face, groaning loudly before returning to press the call-button over and over again uselessly. Finally they yawned open before him and he practically fell into the small room, stumbling forward and nearly losing his footing. Jack's office wasn't far from his living quarters elevator. His heart was pounding in his head as he hastily pressed the appropriate floor and mashed the "close doors" button.

 

*****

 

"Sasha I--I'm sorry." Fiona whispered softly to her side, biting back tears. Her hands hung dejectedly in the air as a group of armor clad officers pointed guns at them.

 

"Don't cry. Don't give them the satisfaction... I don't regret anything, okay? We had to try--" Sasha whispered back.

 

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! I won't warn you again!" One of the guards barked, stepping forward and aiming his gun at directly at Sasha's head, who raised her hands a little higher in response and bit her lower lip.

 

Yvette stood silently to the side, arms up, head drooping.

 

"Gotta admit, little bitches have some huge balls to break into Handsome Jack's office." one guard sneered to another.

 

"I wouldn't call it big balls, so much as they're fuckin' idiots." another one sneered with a mean chuckle.

 

"Don't forget ' _Bandit Scum_ '." Handsome Jack's voice rang out through the room, loud and powerful and smooth. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he surveyed the room and took in all the details. He had reclaimed a calmer demeanor before reaching his office, wanting to be in control of the situation before arriving.

 

"What--the _hell!?"_ Fiona sputtered, eyes widening as she set her gaze on the figure that stood in the doorway. Sasha joined her utter confusion and surprise, but didn't speak from the fear of the gun pointed directly at her face.

 

Yvette merely peaked up through her bangs and grimaced before letting her head hang pitifully once more. A small almost sarcastic laugh dropped from her lips. "This is it..." she mumbled to herself.

 

Jack merely grinned at their reactions. Drinking in the fear. He stepped forward deeper into his office, arms dropping to his sides and swinging powerfully with each heavy exaggerated step. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

 

Rhys burst into the room suddenly, breathless and panting. He had clearly sprinted here. He leaned sluggishly in the door frame, gripping it with his metal hand. "Jack stop!"

 

All eyes turned to the pajama clad man, including Jack's. He merely looked at him with a crooked smile, eyes dropping down and back up, taking in the inappropriate attire that still clung to his slender figure. "Kiddo, you--"

 

It was then a gun shot rang through the room.

 

Everything seemed to move in a terrifying slow motion.

 

Rhys lurched and gasped from the sudden impact, but be didn't feel any pain. He looked down to see the a hole in the sleeve of the over-sized pajama he wore. Underneath was his robotic arm, which vibrated and twitched violently before giving out all together and drooping lifelessly. He blinked hard and looked up and saw Sasha getting smashed in the face with the butt of a gun by one of the several guards that surrounded her. The gun that flew from her hands was one from a Helios guard. She had snatched it while everyone was distracted. A couple others grabbed and restrained Fiona who had been energized with rage from Sasha's assault. She was screaming something. Something... But Rhys couldn't listen to the words, couldn't hear anything but a soft high pitched noise that rang through his mind. He was too shocked. Too scared. Too confused.

 

And then he saw Jack. Who was staring to him with a panicked look in his eyes for a split second. Rhys could see the relief physically roll through Jack's entire body as he realized where the bullet had hit. The moment was short lived though. Jack gritted his teeth and suddenly turned to the Pandoran women, immediately moving forward with the force of a deadly storm.

 

"You STUPID mother FUCKER!" Jack's voice was shrill. It was angry. It was absolutely horrifying. He shoved past the guards that now circled around the dark skinned girl who laid helplessly and dazed upon the ground, next to her was the gun she had snatched to attempt to assassinate Rhys.

 

Now everything happened so fast. Too fast. Jack was on top of the young woman. Straddling her torso. He had grabbed the same gun used against Rhys and was slamming it into her face. Over and over and over. Yelling the entire time he did.

 

"Bandit piece of SHIT! You lower than DIRT cunt! How fucking dare you HURT." Smash. "MY." Crush. " _THINGS_." Splurt. "How fucking--DARE YOU!!"

 

She had long been dead. Yet he continued his violent assault. Her skull was caved in, face nothing but a bloody mangled mess. She was well beyond the point of being unrecognizable. Rhys couldn't watch, he buried his face into the door way, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut, hot tears stinging his eyes. Even though he couldn't see the nightmare before him, much to his dismay he could hear it. Jack's spine curdling nonsensical ramblings, Fiona screaming, the wet gurgling and bone crushing sounds from Sasha. Rhys felt his stomach beginning to churn and knot.

 

Jack stopped all too suddenly, breathing hard. Blood was blanketed across his masked-face and neck. His clothes. His entirely. He seemed like he was thinking as he stared down at the pitiful woman who laid bludgeoned before him. Or maybe he was just regaining his composure from after completely losing all control. He stood suddenly, expression now flat as he gracefully grabbed the gun from the holster on his thigh. In one swift motion lifted it, shooting once. Twice. One bullet for each woman who remained, their bodies falling into a lifeless slump onto the floor from the bullet that landed directly between their eyes. An eerie silence taking place from the crushing sounds and screams. The smell of blood wafting through the room and taking over.

 

Rhys' body jumped at each gunshot. His legs abruptly gave out and he dropped to his knees, robotic arm dangling heavily by his side, seemingly on the fritz from the bullet that was lodged in it. A burning sensation began building at his shoulder where it connected. He heaved and gagged as he doubled over, having nothing to bring up but stomach acid and the extra saliva that produced from the retching. Hot tears streamed down his face and sprinkled onto the slick waxed floor.

 

He had came to prevent this. And that had almost cost him his life. He wasn't even sure if Sasha was aiming for him or for Jack.

 

Before he could recover from his dry heaving, he suddenly felt himself being ripped up from the ground. He gasped and fell forward, knees still too shaky and weak to hold his weight. Jack had no problem keeping the younger man steady with his own strength, and ripped the baggy shirt from Rhys' torso, eyeing him desperately.

 

"Are you okay? Rhys?? Was it only your arm?" Jack's voice was breathy, higher pitched than Rhys had ever heard it. Jack fingered at the bullet hole that penetrated the hardware before jerking his hand back in surprise from the intense heat, spitting a curse. The metallic arm vibrated in a stuttering motion, sparks spitting out from the elbow joint. Rhys winced and softly whined from the foreign vibrations and intense heat that was building up in it against the area is was adjoined to, before it jerked violently again.

 

Suddenly everything began to fade. Rhys' vision. His hearing. His thoughts. He gripped Jack's arm tightly within his flesh hand and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His vision tunneled in on itself to a deep darkness.

 

*****

 

Rhys felt his consciousness slowly returning to him. He fluttered his eyes open for a moment, only to clamp them back shut with a groan. The light was overwhelmingly bright and hurt. Where the hell was he?

 

He brought his arms up to drape over his face to shield from the unwanted light, only to stiffen when he noticed only one arm rested over his eyes. He started and jerked upwards, regretting it almost instantly as his head started swimming and throbbing.

 

"Fuck..." he cursed softly. But he forced his eyes to open, barely able to focus as he stared down to his right arm. At least, where his right arm was supposed to be. Instead there was a thick gauze over his shoulder. His arm had been removed, and he was left topless with the same yellow Pajama bottoms from earlier. A small feeling of panic rose in his chest. He quickly looked around to assess where he was.

 

The room wasn't too big. Everything was white, the floor, walls and ceiling. The only furniture was a small chair propped against the wall by the door, the surgical table that Rhys was on and a white-painted cabinet. There were monitors splayed about the room, Rhys checked himself quickly and noticed he wasn't hooked up to any of them.

 

It was then he began to remember the events that lead him to this state, to this room. His arm had been shot and began to malfunction. Jack going absolutely mad and....Oh god, Sasha.

 

He just stared forward blankly, remembering the horrors. The terrible sounds. The awful metallic smell that crept through the room until it hit you full force, overwhelming your senses. Jack's voice going hoarse from his nearly constant piercing screams.

 

Rhys buried his hand over his eyes firmly and began sobbing through gritted teeth. His cries were soft at first, but he began to lose control over them. His emotions building the more he thought and remembered, until he was blubbering like a small spoiled child, loud and ugly.

 

The door opened suddenly, Rhys barely heard it, eyes peering through his fingers towards the intrusion. Standing in the doorway was an old woman in a white lab coat grasping a clip board in her wrinkled and bony hands. She quickly brought a finger to her ear and in a hushed tone said "He's awake" before bringing her attention to the grief stricken man. She stepped in hastily and let the door close behind her.

 

"Mister Vice President. Would you--like a sedative?" Her eyes couldn't help but be filled with sympathy at the broken state of the young man.

 

Rhys did his best to swallow hard around his sobs. His throat felt tight and his chest felt heavy and was heaving with no discernible rhythm. He tried to answer her, but his words caught throat. He merely nodded instead.

 

She stepped forward, pulling a small syringe from her coat-pocket she already had prepared. "Just a light one," she spoke in a professional tone. "It won't knock you out. Just calm you down." She took hold of his remaining arm with surprisingly cold hands and sunk the needle into his flesh, emptying the liquid into his body.

 

Rhys felt the affects almost immediately. The soothing feeling coursed through his body and to his brain, feeling his hyperventilating and cries easily subsided. Yet the core feelings still remained. The guilt. The betrayal. His anger with Sasha, with Jack. But he was grateful to at least be able to calm down so he could rationalize his thoughts.

 

He took in a deep breath and relaxed back down against the table, resting his head against the flimsy pillow that rested there.

 

"Where's Jack?" His words slipped from his lips calmly.

 

"Sir, President Handsome Jack is overseeing the repairs on your arm. He asked to be informed when you were awake. I've already called it in."

 

"Oh." Was all he could say, feeling almost apathetic from the medication that pumped through his veins. He turned his head away from the woman, laying it gently against the pillow.

 

After a few moments of silence the woman spoke timidly. "Alright. I'll... Leave you to yourself. Do call if you need anything."

 

Rhys didn't bother responding. He heard the door open and close once more as she took her leave.

 

Left with his thoughts again. Although this time much calmer. His eyes glazed over as he stared into nothingness. Who was the villain here? Was it Jack? Or was it Sasha? He was angry and hurt by both parties actions. And yet agreed, to a point, with their actions.

 

Sasha had been betrayed. Stabbed in the back. She had nothing to lose and wanted revenge all in one fell swoop. He didn't blame her for not having faith in him, yet he would have done his best to save their lives in the least and wished he could have portrayed that before the explosion of events.

 

And Jack had reacted purely on instincts, defensively protecting what was his. Punishing those who did wrong. But the way he did it... It was just too much. Sasha didn't deserve that to be her terrible fate. Death was one thing, but what happened to her was cruel and disgusting. Fiona suffered far too much as well. Seeing her sister brutally murdered right before her very eyes. He had less sympathetic feelings for Yvette's outcome, but at least she had gone mostly quick.

 

Rhys breathed in deeply through his nose, eyes closing gently. He felt numb. Maybe from more than just the medication. He knew Jack was capable of such terrors, he'd heard stories and rumors. But to actually witness it first hand was nearly traumatizing to say in the least. Could he love a man like that? Should he love a man like that? It almost pained him to know that he could and he did, even if it did feel a bit reluctant right now in his current state.

 

The door opened again. Rhys merely opened his eyes, but didn't turn towards the figure who stood in the doorway, knowing who it was, sensing the powerful presence.

 

"Hey, kiddo."

 

Rhys turned his head, remaining laying flat on his back on the table, expression soft and yet rather empty from his sedated state. "Hey." His voice was was coming across surprisingly flat in emotion, although that wasn't his intention.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped further into the room, grabbing hold of the back of the chair on the way and sliding it in front of the surgical table Rhys was laid upon. He sat in it backwards, legs stretched open, resting his chin in his hand.

 

"You feeling okay, pumpkin, hm? You seem kinda out there." Jack gently nudged him with a a large hand. He was being so casual, almost like nothing even happened. And that bothered Rhys more than he would have liked.

 

Rhys sighed and batted the hand away weakly before rolling onto his side towards the man, holding Jack's gaze with glassy eyes. "They gave me a sedative... So I guess I am kind of 'out there', yeah."

 

Jack frowned just slightly. "Hey uh. So I wanted to say this before I change my mind. It's not normally something I _do_ , so don't get used to it, kiddo. But I wanted to say sorry." He shrugged casually.

 

Rhys simply blinked. "You're--sorry?" Was Jack actually apologizing to him for what he had done? It would have been the last thing Rhys expected from the man.

 

"Well, yeah." He almost laughed the words. "I mean we're partners, Rhysie-baby. You're not just a _thing_ to me."

 

"What...what are you even talking about?" He pushed himself upwards, propping himself up on his one palm shakily as he stared at the man before him, not sure if it was the sedatives that was making it hard for him to process Jack's words, or if Jack was just being confusing on his own.

 

"You know. Called you a thing back there. _My_ thing. Head wasn't quite right so, you know." He chuckled softy. "Sorry and all that." Jack now rested his chin in both hands, trying to look wide-eyed and innocent in a way that a child would when they were apologizing for something and hamming it up for compassion. "Forgive me, pumpkin?" Jack couldn't help but smirk now.

 

"Jack I--" Rhys shook his head. "I mean, even if I knew what the hell you're talking about--If you're _apologizing_... _that's_ what you're apologizing to me for?"

 

"Wait, you talking about the girl?" Jack sat up from leaning on his hands and placed them both onto his spread thighs. He looked slightly perplexed.

 

"What else could I possibly be talking about?" He spit the words, feeling his anger beginning to return.

 

"That's what you're upset about? Okay, look. I'll admit--I _maybe_ got a _little_ carried away with that chick. But sorry?" He scoffed, shaking his head. He stood suddenly from the chair, kicking it lightly to the side and pointing to Rhys with a strong finger. "No fuckin' way am I sorry, Rhys. Because I didn't kill her. She killed herself. The _second_ she shot at you...she was _dead_." Jack's expression was harsh and cold, his voice deep and serious.

 

Rhys grimaced and stared down at the floor sternly. What Jack was saying to him shouldn't make sense. It shouldn't make him.. _.happy_. Happy that Jack would react so strongly for _him_. Protect _him._ Fight for _him_. Punish all beings who wronged him in anyway.

 

Rhys suddenly felt he wasn't sure who he even was anymore. Was he going mad? Was being around Jack turning him into this sort of person? A person who could view brutal violence and then feel okay with--no, _pleased_ with it. Someone who wanted that sort of strength and unstable power on his side. Or was this who he always was deep down? Who could only reach his true self once he was confronted by someone like Jack? He had always wanted power. Respect. Wanted to be feared and admired. Yet he knew on his own he wasn't able to achieve that sort of greatness. But now he had this man. Jack. And he knew then he could have everything he ever wanted, despite the sacrifices that might have to be made along the way. His mind was on fire and racing, and it was exhausting him in his current sedated state. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and breathed in sharply, he sat up fully, throwing his legs over the edge of the table before returning his gaze to rest upon Jack's unmatched eyes.

 

Jack merely watched the younger man's movements intently, not offering a word or a gesture, arms resting now by his sides.

 

Rhys let himself slide from the table and onto his feet, standing directly in front of the his counterpart who blankly stared back at him, lips parted just slightly as he observed.

 

"Jack," The name simply fell from his lips, raising his flesh hand to rest tenderly across the other man's neck and jaw, fingers tracing lightly across the mask he was becoming so accustomed to. He slowly leaned in closely until he could feel Jack's breath against his lips. He paused, eyes searching the other man's before he slid his eyes closed and closed the meager gap between them, their lips touching for just a moment.

 

"I love you..." Rhys whispered against Jack's mouth. He didn't care if it was a mistake to love this man. It was the best mistake he would ever hope to make in his life. Without Jack he was nothing. No one. Nothing could ever hurt him as long as they were together. To hell with the sacrifices that had to be made and consequences that went along with them.

 

He felt Jack's hands come to rest on the small of his back, pulling him taut against the broad man's body. He was quiet. For almost too long. Handsome Jack was never silent for long. And when he was, he was thinking. He was just staring into Rhys' eyes. No, into his damn soul, Rhys decided. But finally--he did speak.

 

"I love you, too."


End file.
